bloody night
by Acui
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si encuentras a un vampiro y te enamoras? maka lo hizo ¿como sera su vida ahora que conoció a Soul?
1. Chapter 1 El Inicio

Bloody night

Aquí les va el inicio de algo en lo que trabajo si tiene exito subiré más

Todos tienen más de 16

Parejas

Kidxcrona BstarxTsubaki SoulxMaka

Capitulo 1 El inicio

Maka estaba guardando las cosas del instituto realmente no le gustaba su "casa" desde que sus padres murieron ella vivía sola con su madrina Medusa y su hija Eruka por alguna razon nunca se habían llevado bien aunque a maka no le interesaba ella solo pensaba en terminar la escuela, estudiar y empezar con su carrera. Maka era una chica linda no muy desarrollada pero aun así lo compensaba con inteligencia desafortunadamente esta no era bien aprovechada ya que su madrina no quería mandarla a escuelas privadas por los costos y por que realmenre odiaba a Maka no solo por que esta era mucho más talentosa que su hija Eruka sino por que tenía más talento en la casa que la misma Medusa y eso la disgustaba

-Muy bien hoy me toca hacer la comida por que Medussa trabaja hasta tarde creo que hare pollo con arroz-dijo Maka mientras caminaba al super por la comida. Aunque sabía que aunque Medussa llegara temprano ella acabaría haciendo la comida

Maka pasó por el parque privado cerca de su escuela. Se rumoreaba que a ese lugar solo iba la gente más rica de toda la ciudad que incluso podía ser el parque de atracciones más caro del continente por sus cosas exclusivas pero realmente Maka no le daba mucha importancia a eso en ese momento solo pensaba en lo que haría para comer

-Buenos días-dijo a la cajera como siempre tras comprar la comida

-Buenos días ¿encontraste todo lo que buscabas maka?-pregunto la mujer encargada de la caja

-Ah si muchas gracias nos vemos mañana-dijo maka y tras mirar su reloj se puso nerviosa -oh dios es tarde Medusa ya casí sale y Eruka no tarda en llegar nos vemos

-Adios Maka cuidate-gritó la mujer desde la entrada

Maka corrío calle abajo hasta llegar a la pequeña casa donde vivía. Dejó la comida en la mesa mientras corría a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se pusó una falda y una blusa de manga corta y al bajar su típico delantal. Ya estaba terminando de condimentar el pollo y poniendolo a asar cuando entró Eruka

-Ya tengo hambre cuanto falta Maka-dijo gritando enojada parecía que había tenido un mal día y Maka sabía por experiencia que a ella no se le debía molestar cuando llegaba así ya que ella podía acabar mal al día siguiente así que solo se limitó a responderle

-El pollo ya esta en el horno no falta mucho-dijo con el volumen lo suficientemente alto para que Eruka lo escuchara

-Bueno entonces mientras esta-dijo Eruka con una sonrisa burlona mientras se quitaba el uniforme de su escuela, la cual si era privada este consistía en una falda de tirantes cafe, una blusa blanca, unas calcetas hasta los muslos negras y unos zapatos negros- lava mi ropa -dijo mientras se la tiraba literalmente a la cara

-Si como quieras-dijo Maka

Pero justo cuando iba a cargar la lavadora llegó Medussa la cual tampoco perdío la oportunidad de dejarle una cargade ropa a Maka

-Y no te tardes estoy muy hambrienta-dijo Medussa con una sonrisa tan o más burlona que la de su hija

-Como digas madrina-dijo Maka

Rápidamente cargó la lavadora y al terminar se fue a la cocina para preparar la comida después de comer hizo el aseo y se pusó a hacer los deberes al terminar se fué al unico lugar en el que estaba cuando menos unos minutos tranquila a la bañera. Cuando terminó entro a su diminuta habitacion -_tu no mereces algo mejor_-le había dicho su madrina el día en que se la dió. El cuarto era en verdad pequeño solo una cama un closet una lampara y una mesita de noche nisiquiera había un lugar para sentarse más que la cama. Maka solo suspiró su vida realmente no había cambiado desde que llegó a casa de su madrina hacía 10 años de hecho lo unico que había cambiado era sus estatura y que ahora tenía más tareas

-No importa-dijo Maka acostandose en la cama y cerrando los ojos. Al día siguiente los horribles pasos de su madrina la despertaron

-Niña despierta-dijo la horrible mujer desde el otro lado de la puerta- en media hora bajo espero que el desayuno este listo-dijo Medussa

-Si-dijo Maka aun bajo las sabanas podía imaginarse como estaría la mujer del otro lado de la puerta andrajosa y en pijama

Maka se levanto y tras arreglar la cama y cambiarse bajó a hacer el desayuno

-Vaya que bien tengo hambre-dijo Eruka sentandose y comiendo rápidamente tras tomar el almuerzo de la escuela el cual siempre presumia haber hecho aunque era realmente Maka quien lo hacia, se fué sin dar las gracias o siquiera despedirse de su prima

-Menos mal tenía hambre-dijo Medussa tomando asiento y bebiendo su cafe

-Lamento haber tardado ¿Querida madrina?-pregunto Maka desde el otro lado de la cocina

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto Medussa

-Veras necesito dinero para material para un trabajo y como sabes por hacer el aseo de la casa no tengo tiempo para un trabajo no puedo conseguir dinero así que...-dijo Maka dejando que las palabras flotaran en el viento

-Esta bien te dejare dinero-dijo Medussa algo enojada-pero más te vale que la csa este en perfectas condiciones y ya veras

-Si como digas -dijo Maka sonriendo

Una vez que la horrible mujer se fué Maka termino de tender las camas y barrer y salió corriendo a la tienda

-Un estuche de acuarelas y una cartulina-dijo Maka desde el mostrador

-Si enseguida-dijo la mujer que despachaba la tienda

Tras tomar su material Maka salió corriendo pero se detuvo justo en la esquina de enfrente estaba un licorería gourmet y enfrente de ella saliendo de una limosina había un muchacho de aproximadamente 18 años de cabellos blancos y ojos carmesí y traje que hacia notar que tenía dinero solo fué por unos segundos pero Maka vió como el muchacho la miraba y le sonreía lo que provoco que ella se sonrojara ya que el era sumamente atractivo justo detras de el estaba un hombre de estatura baja y apariencia anciana vestido de esmoquin. Pero despues de eso ella volvió a la realidad cuando vió su reloj

-Dios es más que tarde-dio ella corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies

Finalemente pudo ver la badera de su escuela

-Casi no entras-dijo la mujer que se encargaba de revisar la entrada

-Lo siento se me hizo tarde-dijo Maka

-¿En serio?-preguntó la mujer fingiendo no saberlo

Maka solo entró a su salón. Al terminar las clases llegó a casa con algunos moretones ya que como siempre la golpeaban en la escuela

-Estoy en ¿casa?-dijo ella entrando de nuevo a casa de su madrina preparó bolas de arroz y se sentó en la mesa

-Ya llegue-dijo Eruka entrando y al llegras vió las marcas de Maka pero solo se burló. Entre risas se cayó ir por accidente rasgo su falda-mira lo que me has hecho hacer-dijo enojada

-Pero yo no...-no pudo terminar porque Eruka la abofeteo

-No me levantes la palabra si digo que tu fuiste tu fuiste y punto-dijo Eruka enojada y del coraje le dió otra bofetada

Justo en ese momento llegó Medussa

-¿Que pasa aqui?-pregunto cuando vió a Maka en el suelo con las megillas rojas

-Madre Maka rasgo mi falda-dijo Eruka

Medussa se acerco a Maka y le dío otras bofetadas y finalmente habló -ve arriba y no vas a comer

Maka con lagrimas en los ojos en parte por rabia y más que nada porque no se podía defender subió y se tiró a la cama donde finalmente quedó dormida. Al día siguiente dió fin de semana como siempre Maka se levanto para hacer el desayuno

-Hoy vamos a una feria-dijo Eruka-así que cambiate mama llega por nosotras al rato

-De acuerdo-dijo Maka

Subió una vez que desayuno y tras bañarse y cambiarse bajó. La sensacion de estar en el auto de su madrina era extraña para ella ya que casi nunca se subía en el

-Estaré en el estacionamiento a las 5 en punto así que no lleguen tarde-dijo Medussa viendo a Maka desde el espejo

-_Yo ni siquiera quería venir_-pensó Maka

Maka y Eruka bajaron del auto y una ves que Medussa se fue Eruka jaló a Maka

-Vamos-dijo llevandola hasta su grupo

En el grupo de Eruka estaban chicas a Maka no le caían para nada bien así que ni squiera hablos con ellas aproximadamente una hora antes de que el tiempo se acabara Eruka llamó a Maka

-Veras estamos sedientas por que no nos traes algo para tomar y nosotras buscamos donde esentarnos-dijo Eruka Maka alcanzó a ver como una de las amigas de Eruka se reía pero no le tomo importancia

-Si la buscaré en estas mesas-dijo Maka

Una vez que compró las bebidas empezó a buscarlas pero no las encontraba estaba pasando por el área solitaria cuando de pronto alguien la tomó del brazo y la lanzó hacia un callejon al levantar la vista Maka distinguio a tres hombres altos

-¿Tu eres Maka?-preguntó el hombre Maka vió que tenían trajes de policias y se tranquilizo

-Si ¿Porque? ¿Hize algo malo oficial?-pregunto Maka

-Lamento avisarle que Eruka-san nos pagó para que "nos divirtieramos" con usted-dijo el hombre de en medio tomandola fuertemente de las manos

-No por favor-dijo Maka abriendo mucho los ojos y estremeciendose

-Oh vamos solo vamos a jugar contigo muñeca-dijo otro hombre lamiendole el cuello

-Ayuda...POR FAVOR AYUDENME-dijo Maka cada vez más alto

Si había algo que Maka deseaba en ese momento era seguir siendo virgen

-Por favor-dijo mientras lloraba

-Disculpen pero creo...que esa no es forma de tratar a una señorita-dijo una voz desde el otro lado del callejon

Maka volteo y miró a su salvador era el chico de la licorería. A una velocidad asombroza y con una fuerza descomunal el chico lanzó a los tres hombres

Maka estaba en shock ¿Como es que lo había hecho?¿Quien era? miles de preguntas aparecieron en su mente. Apenas fue conciente que el chico la cargaba y le ponía su saco ya que los malditos violadores le habían roto su blusa y rasgado la falda

-¿Qu...quien eres?-preguntó Maka apunto de desmayarse

-Soul... Soul Evans Eater ¿y tu?-pregunto el chico sacandola del callejon

-Maka...maka Albarn


	2. Chapter 2 Un nuevo comienzo

Bloody night

Para aquellos de los reviews algunas unos comentarios sobre lo de inmortal love que ya leí.

° La historia no es parecida en lo único que si es en el maltrato y el nombre de Eruka

° El hombrecito no es mosquito aunque se parezca por la descripción

° En mi fic va a una feria no a un bar aparte de que son mayores. Además de que Soul no es tan insistente en sus encuentros y solo se ven una vez

° Eruka no es su familiar es hija de la madrina de Maka

° En general es muy diferente ya que Maka es prácticamente es la criada y no la que se la pasa en el sótano y hace el desayuno (además que ella tiene un cuarto)

Fuera de esto no encontré ninguna cosa más en la que se parezcan si hay alguna otra díganme porque sinceramente no les veo mucho parecido y bien aunque empiezan igual no van a ser iguales ya que no planeo usar a algunos personajes de la misma manera que la autora de Inmortal Love. Sinceramente me disculpo por el problema pero no creo que se parezcan tanto como dicen.

Capitulo 2 Un nuevo comienzo

Maka se revolvió en la cama y al despertar de golpe (_acui: _casi se cae de la cama dando vueltas) empezó a registrar el cuarto en el que estaba, tenía un estilo moderno aunque no se notaba mucho por que era de noche así que Maka encendió la lámpara cercana y aunque esta no alumbro mucho pudo distinguir las cosas a su alrededor. Si era un cuarto pero uno muy hermoso tenía las paredes blancas y el piso con alfombra sin mencionar que tenía un par de sillones con una mesa en medio frente a un ventanal en conclusión parecía una habitación de hotel pero un verdaderamente lujoso

-Pero ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Maka acercándose a la ventana y asomándose

No había duda seguí en la ciudad pero no identificaba muy bien en que parte solo veía edificios grandes y tiendas además que por lo que podía ver estaba en un edificio alto y nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y vio un cambio de ropa así que se fue directo al baño y tras darse una ducha se cambio

-¿Dónde estoy?-volvio a repetir la pregunta

En eso llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Maka

Una mujer como de unos treinta años alta de cabello lacio rojo y ojos azules entró

-Disculpe las molestias pero el amo dijo que cuando estuviera lista fuera a verlo a su despacho-dijo la mujer con la cabeza un poco agachada

-Ah si claro pero le importaría decirme donde esta el-dijo Maka sin entender mucho la situación

-Claro sígame-dijo la mujer

Caminaron por un pasillo y vio que realmente era un pent-house de dos pisos y ella estaba en el segundo. El lugar era estilo minimalista con vidrios y cosas modernas al bajar pudo ver un poco más el lugar arriba estaban cuatro cuartos uno de los cuales era de ella y los otros tres no tenía idea y abajo estaba la puerta una sala de tres sofás y una chimenea y arriba de esta una gran televisión de plasma enorme al lado de la sala estaba el comedor estos lugares estaban separados por unos pilares de cristal el comedor era de una madera obscura frente a este estaba una cocina integral con estufas refrigerador y todo muy moderno del otro lado junto a la sala una pequeña terraza y por ultimo otras dos puertas

-Por aquí-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a una de las puertas

-Si halla voy-dijo Maka alcanzando a la mujer y al pasar por ella vio a Soul junto con el mismo hombre bajito que lo había acompañado

-Ah hola Maka-dijo Soul cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo -David tráenos algo para tomar y tráele a Maka algo para que coma seguro esta hambrienta

Maka observo el cuarto en el que estaba era bonito pintado color café obscuro cuatro libreros, un bar pequeño, un escritorio con dos sillas enfrente y dos sillones largos con mesitas redondas

-Mary por favor déjanos solos un momento-dijo Soul haciéndole señas a la mujer y esta tras decir un "como desee amo" se fue-hola Maka que bueno que despiertas ya me estaba empezando a preocupar creí que te ibas a entrar en coma y morirte-dijo soltando una carcajada que hizo enojar a Maka

-Disculpa pero que hago aquí-dijo Maka sentándose en el sillón libre

-Bueno te desmayaste y no sabía donde llevarte así que te traje a mi casa para que pudieras descansar-dijo Soul sonriendo burlonamente mostrando unos dientes de tiburón

-Entonces te lo agradesco pero podrías por favor llevarme a casa mi madrina debe estar preocupada por mi-dijo Maka

-¿Estas segura que quieres volver a tu casa? -pregunto Soul poniendo una mueca como si quisiera reírse

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Maka irritándose de nuevo

-Es que cuando estabas dormida balbuceabas algo como _las odio…odio la casa…no quiero volver a ese infierno_ y pensé que ya no querrías volver pero parece que me equivoque-dijo Soul tomando un poco de un liquido rojo extraño de una copa

-Es cierto que no me gusta ese lugar pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir y tampoco nadie más a quien acudir-dijo Maka agachando la cabeza

-Bueno si ese es el caso quedate aquí-dijo Soul- yo vivo solo así que seía bueno tener a alguien más con quien estar y a cambio te daría todo lo que necesitaras ¿Qué dices Maka Albarn?¿Vivirías conmigo?

-¡¿Vivir contigo?- a Maka casi se le sale el corazón un completo extraño le ofrecia vivir con el y darle todo –pero ¿Por qué a mi?

-La verdad no se supongo que después de varios años estar solo ya no es comodo incluso para alguien tan cool como yo-dijo Soul terminándose la copa –incluso para un vampiro la soledad no siempre es buena

-¿Un vampiro?-genial ahora el tipo estaba loco que suerte tenía Maka

-No me crees- dijo Soul

-La verdad no ya que para empezar no hay pruebas de que existan-dijo Maka cruzándose se de brazos orgullosa

-Pero…-dijo Soul apareciendo de pronto frente a ella tomándola de la barbilla hasta acercarla muy cerca de su rostro-tampoco hay pruebas de que no

-Te doy el beneficio de la duda-dijo Maka –haber dame una prueba

Soul solo señalo algo tras ella y al darse la vuelta Maka abrío mucho los ojos atrás de ella había un espejo de gran tamaño y todo en el se reflejaba excepto Soul. Maka casi se cae del sillón

-Esto es…imposible-dijo ella

-Querida niña-dijo Soul sonriendo pero esta vez mostraba unos colmillos –nada es imposible pero como te decía que te parece mi trato vives aquí y serás tratada como una princesa además asi no tendré que salvarte la próxima vez que unos hombres quieran "jugar" contigo

Maka lo pensó un momento ¿odiaba a su madrina? Si ¿A Eruka? También ¿Quería regresar? No ¿Tendría una mejor oportunidad? No

-Esta bien Soul Evans Eater me quedaré aquí-dijo Maka

-Que bien-dijo Soul sonriendo por primera vez feliz lo cual provoco un sonrojo en Maka

En eso David entró con un carrito lleno de comida para Maka y otra copa para Soul. Maka se quedó boquiabierta en el carrito había una tarta de frutas, un pollo asado, sopa y una jarra con algo que parecía limonada

-Anda bebe debes tener sed-dijo Soul señalando la jarra frente a Maka

-Que se aproveche-dijo Maka comiendo y tomando agua hasta que se termino la tarta y por fin volvió a mirar a Soul –oye… ¿y dime como es que tu sabes voy a vivir contigo y todo eso?

-Pues tu ahora eres mi compañera viviras conmigo y todos mis sirvientes te van a reconocer ahora como su ama también aunque obviamente entre tu y yo será a mi al que más obedezcan- dijo Soul-además sinceramente no creo que quieras volver a tu antigua vida-al decir esto parecía como si fuera a reir por recordar algo aunque Maka tenia el presentimiento de que si le preguntaba porque se reia el no le contestaría

-Parece algo bueno aunque insisto en que no creo que dure aquí mucho tiempo-dijo Maka mirando su plato sonrojada

-La verdad no se porque regresarías a tu casa el mundo humano puede ser muy cruel a veces-dijo Soul mirando con ojos frios la copa- en fin deberías descansar ya que son las dos de la mañana y seguro que no querrás pasarte todo el dia dormida

-Ah bueno entonces hasta luego… ¿nos vemos mañana Soul?-dijo Maka desde la puerta del cuarto

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije verdad? Jaja pero que humana más tontita por supuesto-dijo Soul y aunque el parecía pasársela de lo lindo Maka se estaba enojando

-Vampiro tonto-dijo Maka en un susurro

Al entrar a su cuarto vio una pijama doblada en la cama y tras ponérsela y cepillarse los dientes y el pelo se acostó sorprendiéndose de lo acolchonado que estaba el colchon y después cerro los ojos

**David Pov.**

-¿Soul-sama esta seguro que ella es la chica?-dijo el hombrecito recogiendo las cosas

-No hay duda el olor de su sangre es inconfundible-dijo Soul

-Pero no puedo creer que ella sea su "compañera ideal"-dijo el anciano –son tan…

-Diferentes-dijo Soul terminando la frase –lo se pero es divertido digo si fuera como yo mi vida eterna seria un poco aburrida además como dice el dicho los opuestos se atraen aunque no se como un pechos planos me gustaría pero bueno

David soltó una risita-bueno solo espero que todo este bien

Al dia siguiente Maka despertó a medio dia y se puso a mirar los libros del estante de su cuarto sorprendiéndose de que varios de los títulos eran de libros que ella quería leer pero el sonido de la puerta la distrajo

-Maka-sama-dijo la voz de Mary desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa…am-dijo Maka

-Mi nombre es Mary-dijo la mujer

-Mary-san es un placer soy Maka Albarn-dijo la chica –por cierto ¿sabes donde esta Soul?

-Ah Soul-sama salió pero me encargo que la alimentara y la obedeciera en todo lo que necesitara-dijo Mary

-Ya veo es que yo…-dijo Maka sonrojándose

-¿Qué pasa Maka-sama?-dijo la mujer acercándose

-Ayer no le pude agradecer correctamente por salvarme y además quería pedirle permiso para volver a la escuela porque para empezar no se como me voy a organizar-dijo Maka un poco preocupada

-Ya veo aunque imagino que si fuera a la escuela imagino que Soul-sama la mandaría a una escuela de ricos ya sabe creo que se llama Santa Elena o algo asi-dijo Mary intentando recordar

-¡¿Santa Elena? Es la escuela más cara del país-dijo Maka

-Si pero imagino que usted sabe que Soul-sama tiene dinero ya que esta no es su única casa la familia Evans cuenta con muchas propiedades-dijo Mary- esa es una de las razones por las que Soul-sama sale tanto

-Entiendo-dijo Maka entristeciéndose- Mary ¿puedo salir de aquí?-pregunto Maka

-Bueno vera-dijo Mary poniéndose algo nerviosa-preferiría que no saliera bueno es que Soul-sama dijo que hoy no porque el aun no había terminado de hablar con usted y…

-Tranquila entiendo entonces comeré y lo esperare-dijo Maka sonriéndole a la mujer-por cierto ¿sabes que Soul es un vampiro?

-Si claro que si además todos los sirvientes de los vampiros siempre son vampiros ya sabe para que duren ya que nosotros vivimos por mucho tiempo-dijo Mary y al terminar le mostro sus colmillos

-Esto del mundo de los vampiros es extraño pero a la vez es tan interesante ¿oye los vampiros se queman con el sol?-pregunto Maka

-Si aunque si usamos un gel especial no nos quemara-dijo Mary

-Eso es realmente interesante-dijo Maka -¿podrias contarme mas?

-Bueno si quiere saber más el mejor para contarle seria Soul-sama ya que el tiene más años que cualquiera de nosotros

-Lo esperare y le preguntare-dijo Maka pero el sonido de su estomago interrumpió su conversación y Mary y Maka se pusieron a reir

-Le traeré algo para comer Maka-sama-dijo Mary

-¿Puedo comer en el comedor?-pregunto Maka

-Claro le diré a la cocinera que le lleve su comida al comedor-dijo Mary

Maka se levanto y después de darse una ducha encontró ropa nueva en la cama. Al extenderla vio un bonito short y una blusa de manga larga con unas calcetas hasta los muslos y un par de tenis. Al bajar vio el pent-house iluminado por la luz y se veía aun mas grande y bonito llego al comedor y vio su comida servida un espagueti a la boloñesa una naranjada y de postre un pastel de chocolate

-¿Qué tal la comida Maka-sama?-pregunto Mary

-Estuvo deliciosa gracias-dijo Maka

-Porque no se entretiene en algo mientras llega Soul-sama-dijo Mary

-Si buena idea-dijo Maka

Maka se sentó en el sofá y se puso a ver tele hasta que sin darse cuenta se empezó a adormilar de nuevo

-ka…Maka-dijo la voz e Soul

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Maka levantándose

-Bueno pues Mary me dijo que querías hablar conmigo pero te encontré dormida-dijo Soul riendo

-Ah si lo lamento bueno primero quería-dijo Maka sonrojándose un poco-agradecerte por salvarme en serio fuiste muy amable y lindo

-Vamos como si fuera algo del otro mundo no debes preocuparte por eso-dijo Soul sonrojándose un poco por el cumplido- Y ¿hay algo más que necesites?

-¿Ah?-pregunto Maka

-Pues dijiste primero asi que debe haber algo mas que necesites-dijo Soul mirándola como si dijera

-Bueno Soul a mi me gustaría volver a la escuela-dijo Maka

Hasta ahí el próximo episodio se titula "Una nueva escuela una nueva experiencia"


	3. Chapter 3 Una nueva escuela una nueva ex

Bloody Night

Capitulo 3 Una Nueva Escuela una nueva experiencia

-Bueno Soul a mi me gustaria volver a la escuela-dijo Maka

-¿Que? ¿Por que?-dijo Soul algo confundido

-Pues estaba apunto de terminarla y empezar mis estudios universitarios cuando todo esto pasó-dijo Maka tratando de convencerlo aunque no sabía si aceptaria o no

-Dejaremos eso para despues tengo que meditarlo-dijo Soul sentandose en la esquina del sofa

-No entiendo no deberia ni pedirte permiso para volver a la escuela y lo hago y me dices que lo pensaras ¿quien te crees?-dijo Maka inflando los cachetes enojada

-Vamos Maka no exageres-dijo Soul sonriendo-es solo que tienes que pensar en algunas cosas como que harias si te encontraras con la chica con la que vives y su madre dime ¿que harias en ese caso?

-Yo...bueno yo probablemente...-dijo Maka sin terminar la frase ya que no se le ocurria nada que responder

-Ves ni siquiera tu lo sabes ahora y si de pronto te ven saliendo de la escuela ¿no crees que te llevarian a rastras hasta tu antigua casa?-dijo Soul acercandosele-probablemente dejarias que te llevaran y volverias a aquella vida que tanto odias

-Tienes razon pero un momento como sabes tanto sobre mi-dijo Maka

-Eso no importa por el momento ya se te ofresco un trato te llevare a pasear por la ciudad y algun lugar por donde tu vivas y si te sientes bien pensare en la posibilidad de que entres a la escuela de nuevo-dijo Soul sonriendo burlonamente

-Acepto-dijo Maka si había algo que sabía es que no dejaria a Soul poner esa mueca burlona sin quitarsela a su gusto

-Entonces vamos-dijo Soul ofreciendole su mano para levantarla

-¿Ahora? pero ¿no quieres estar un ratito aqui?-pregunto Maka sorprendida y aceptando su mano

-La verdad no me aburro aqui y tu querias salir asi que vayamos-dijo Soul

Maka lo siguio a la puerta y tras despedirce de Mary salieron directo a un pasillo largo con un elevador al final

-¿No hay mas cuartos?-pregunto Maka

-No este es el ultimo piso ya sabes es mas comodo tener privacidad ya que en los otros pisos siempre estan los tipicos vecinos escandalosos y poco cool en fin me gusto más este-dijo Soul

-Si eso dices-dijo Maka encogiendoce de hombros

Al bajar ambos Davis ya los esperaba en el lobby con un carro negro y largo más pequeño que una limusina Maka se sorprendio pero entro al auto sin decir nada

-Bueno primero tu elijes a donde ir y luego te dire a donde iremos-dijo Soul

-Si ese es el caso-dijo Maka pensando y viendo el reloj aun era muy temprano eran las cuatro- quiero ir al zoologico

-¿Al zoologico?-pregunto Soul esta vez si lo habia atrapado con la guardia baja

-Si hace muco que no voy y escuche que había un espectaculo con las focas que acaban de traer-dijo Maka

-De acuerdo David-dijo Soul en voz un poco mas alta

-¿Si amo Soul?-dijo David desde la parte delantera del auto

-Vamos al zoologico-dijo Soul

-Como usted diga-dijo el hombre y empezo a conducir rumbo al lugar

Un silencio estuvo por un rato hasta que Maka lo rompio

-Oye Soul ¿tienes familia?-pregunto Maka para hacer platica

-Si una prima-dijo Soul mirando el camino por la ventanilla aunque parecia algo molesto por molestarla

-Ya veo pero pareces algo irritado por mencionarla ¿acaso no se llevan bien?-pregunto Maka

-No es eso es que ella es muy bueno cual sería la mejor palabra para definirla-dijo Soul pensativo- molesta no pegajosa...mm

-Creo que la palabra que busca amo Soul es irritante-dijo David sorprendiendo a Maka

-Si exacto irritante es la palabra que buscaba-dijo Soul riendo lo que provoco que Maka sonriera

-_Se ve tan lindo y guapo cuando rie o sonrie...o dios Maka pero que piensas es un vampiro ademas alguien como el no se interesaria en alguien como yo_- se decia Maka

-Oye que te pasa Maka te quedaste muda-dijo Soul tratando de atraer su atencion

-No nada-dijo Maka

Llegaron al zoologico y se fueron a ver a los animales los cuales comunmente huian de Soul aunque a el parecia no importarle pero Maka en cambio sentía pena por Soul. Al llegar al espectaculo de las focas se sentaron juntos y Maka se dio cuenta de algunas miraditas provenientes de algunas chicas a Soul

**Maka Pov.**

Llevavamos un buen rato y yo había dejado de ver es espectaculo desde la mitad ya que me irritaban las miradas constantes de las chicas a Soul aunque no etendía porque mas de una vez me tuve que controlar para no gritar ¿¡A CASO NO QUIEREN QUE PONGAN UNA PANTALLA GRANDE CON SU CARA!. Una vez que terminó Soul se estiro y me miro

-La verdad no lo disfrute mucho me aburri a la mitad-dijo Soul riendo

-Yo tampoco disfrute el evento-dije controlando mi voz aunque no pude evitar sonar enojada

-Bueno me toca a mi yo quiero ir al parque frente a tu casa-dijo Soul

-¡Que! ¿Al parque frente a mi antigua casa?-dije casi callendome de la banca

-Si justo a ese-dijo Soul completamente divertido con la mueca que hice

No tardamos mucho en llegar al parque el cual para mi mala suerte estaba atestado de personas en especial chicas y de nuevo estuve irritada en el paseo ya que no podiamos hacer nada sin que hubieran un puñado de chicas atras de nosotros y para colmo mientras yo estaba así Soul se la pasaba de lindo con mis muecas de irritacion y con las continuas miradas de las chicas tras de el y cuando le preguntaba que pensaba solo decía -bueno un chico como yo obviamente va a tener a chicas tras de el- y reía mientras yo me enojaba mas con el. Pero justo cuando le iba a dar un maka-chop (aprendido por mi madre) me detuve en seco las amigas de Eruka salian de mi antigua casa y se dirigían al lugar en donde estabamos

-Vamonos -le dije a Soul jalandolo de su camiseta

-¿Porque? ¿no querias un helado?-pregunto Soul caminando hacia el carrito de helados

Mire el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y las lamparas no tardarian en encenderce

-La verdad es que no ya esta comenzando a hacer frio solo quiero ir a casa a cenar-dije mirando como las estrellas empezaban a salir

-Esta bien vamos al auto-dijo Soul llevandome de la mano lo cual provoco que me sonrojara

Gracias a dios llegamos al auto justo cuando las amigas de Eruka entraban al parque pero desafortunadamente me vieron entrando al auto y corrieron de nuevo a mi antigua casa con la cara de tener un buen chisme

**Soul Pov.**

Vi a Maka suspirar en el auto como si acabara de hacer algo por nada

-¿Pasó algo?-pregunte llamando su atencion

-No nada solo meditaba algo-dijo sonriendo aunque en sus ojos se veia claramente que era mentira

-Vamos dime la verdad o si no me vere en la necesidad de negarme a tu peticion de ir a la escuela-dije sonriendole divertido como adoraba irritar a Maka

Ella se lo penso un segundo y luego hablo- es que unas amigas de Eruka me vieron entrar al auto-dijo algo seria

-Y eso te causa algun problema-le dije

-No de hecho no es lo que me sorprende creo que realmente no me importa el que lo sepan ademas sinceramente me gusta vivir mas en tu casa Soul-dijo mirando para otro lado y gracias a dios por eso porque lo que dijo me habia causado un sonrojo que era mejor que Maka no viera ya que arruinaria mi imagen de chico cool

-Eso es bueno-dije mirando para otro lado

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto Maka

-Que no te incomode el que lo sepan-dije aguantandome la risa

-¿Porque?-ahora la voz de Maka sonaba como arrepentida por decir lo que había dicho

-Pues por que entraras a la Santa Elena y esa escuela esta frente a la de esa tal Eruka-dije soltando la carcajada porfin

La cara de Maka se puso palida y luego de un adorable color verde

-¿A la Santa Elena?-pregunto Maka casi sin voz

-Si de hecho te mande inscribir desde que salimos solo buscaba una excusa para sacarte de casa y tal parece que la encontre en fin David te llevara y tambien recogera-dije

-¿Y tu como vas a andar por la ciudad?-pregunto Maka tratando de cambiar de tema lo cual se me hizo aun mas divertido

-Vamos Maka tego otros autos y conseguir a un chofer no es dificil-dije aun divertido

-Ya veo-dijo Maka

**General Pov.**

Soul y Maka llegaron al pent-house justo cuando caía la noche y al entrar la cena de Maka ya estaba en el comedor

-¿Cenamos juntos?-pregunto Maka al entrar

-Si quieres- dijo Soul encogiendose de hombros

Mientras Soul tomaba su sangre Maka cenaba lo que la gente normal llamaria comida gourmet

-Soul...¿tu puedes comer comida humana?-pregunto Maka mientras se llevaba un bocado de langosta a la boca

-Claro que puedo es como si tu comieras papel aunque no me gusta puedo comerla-dijo Soul mirandola como si fuera algo obvio

-Oh-dijo Maka

Al terminar Maka se despidio de Soul y se fue a descanzar mientras que Soul se fue a su despacho para terminar de trabajar

-Soul-sama saldremos a comer-dijo David desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si David esta bien- dijo Soul

Al terminar Soul se fue a dormir pero no pudo evitar el asomarse a el cuerto de Maka la cual estaba plenamente dormida

-Que tengas dulces sueños Maka-dijo y cerro la puerta

Al dia soguiente Maka se levanto temprano (acui:bueno 6 de la mañana es temprano para mi) y se metio a la ducha. Esta vez no le sorprendio ver su uniforme en la cama ,el cual consistia en una falda a cuadros una blusa de manga larga con una corbatita y unos zapatos negros y calcetas blancas, ni que Mary le tocara para decirle del desayuno. A bajar vio a Soul en su despacho y entro a saludarlo

-Hola buenos dias- dijo Maka desde la puerta

-Hola Maka cuando termines de desayunar y estes lista me avisas hoy te acompañare ya que yo tambien salgo temprano-dijo Soul el cual iba con ropa de trabajo

-Ah esta bien-dijo Maka feliz de que Soul la acompañara ya que nunca antes la habian acompañado a su primer dia de escuela al menos no desde que sus padres habian fallecido

Maka desayuno animada y tras tomar su maletin, lavarse los dientes y darse una ultima mirada en el espejo bajo hasta el despacho de Soul

-Ya estoy-dijo Maka aomandose

-Pues vamos- dijo Soul

En el camino fueron en silencio principalmente por Maka la cual estaba nerviosa pero al llegar antes de bajar Soul la detuvo

-Maka toma-dijo Soul dandole un collar de oro con un extraño escudo en la parte del colgante-es para que por si hay vampiros sepan que ya estas con alguien y no te hagan daño

-¿Hay vampiros aqui?-pregunto Maka abriendo los ojos

-Te sorprenderia saber cuantos de los de mi especie estan en escuelas-dijo Soul poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Bueno ya entendi ¿vendras tambien por mi?-dijo Maka algo esperanzada

-No lo se depende el tiempo libre que tenga-dijo Soul y bajo la cabeza

-Si lo entiendo-dijo desanimada sorprendiendose ella misma de su reaccion

-Vere que puedo hacer-dijo Soul saliendo con ella y antes de que se fuera Maka le dio un beso en la frente provocando un sonrojo en Maka

Aun sonrojada Maka entro a la escuela y se dirigio a su clase donde despues de presentarse la maestra la mando a sentarse al lado de otra chica (Sanata Elena es una academia solo de chicas mientras que la privada de enfrente la de Eruka es mixta) de cabellos morados y ojos dorados

-Hola Maka-dijo la muchacha

Maka la volteo a ver y casi se cae de la silla la chica de al lado a diferencia de Maka estaba mucho mas desarrollada y parecia sentirse orgullosa de eso ya que llevaba la ropa muy ajustada

-Hola ah...-dijo Maka esperando a que la chica entendiera

-Ah mi nombre es Blair ¿eres la compañera de Soul?-dijo la muchacha

-¿Pero como lo sabes?-pregunto Maka en un susurro ya que la maestra volteo a verlas

-Ah si no te lo he dicho Blair es la prima de Soul-dijo la chica sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos -aunque Blair no es precisamente un vampiro nya Blair es un gato magico

-¿Un que?-dijo Maka sentía que algo andaba mal en el mundo ¿vampiros? ¿gatos magicos? solo faltaba que una momia fuera la encargada de la cafeteria

-Maka-chan ahora Blair y tu seran las mejores amigas-dijo Blair sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Bueno Blair eso es un poco apresurado que tal si por el momento somos amigas-dijo Maka con la tipica gotita en la frente

**Blair Pov.**

Me la pasé todo el dia viendo a Maka y me sorprendi es muy diferente a Soul es lista, linda, no es vanidosa y ademas no esta muy desarrollada aunque eso a mi no me importa pero se que a Soul le gustan mas como dicen los chicos? hay no lo se. Nya

-Oye Maka-dije mientras estabamos en clase de cocina

-¿Que pasa Blair?-dijo Maka poniendole los toques finales a un salmon que estabamos haciendo

-¿Como es que conociste a Soul?-pregunte mirando su reaccion parecio que a Maka no le gustaba recordarlo

-Fue hace dos dias el me salvo de unos tipos que me intentaron violar en una feria y lo peor era que esos tipos habian sido contratados por la hija de mi madrina la cual me cuidaba desde que mis padres habian muerto-dijo Maka escondiendo su cara bajo su fleco lo cual me causo ternura

-Hay Maka no estes tristeBlair te protegera-dije abrazandola

-Sabes mi vida es mejor desde que conoci a Soul-dijo ella sonrojada y sonriedo

-Mi primo a veces es muy tonto pero el sabe lo que es estar solo-dije oliendo el pescado nya olia delicioso si que Maka sabia cocinar (acui: Blair no ayudo en nada a cocinar porque ella solo quema los pescados)

-¿En serio?.pregunto Maka mirandome curiosa

-Si pero no te contare nada por que si lo hiciera el se enojaria conmigo-dije

-Entiendo-dijo Maka

**General Pov.**

Aunque Blair se la paso pegada a Maka ,la cual entendio porque Soul puso esa cara al recordar a su prima, Maka se la paso muy bien y al final de la escuela salio con Blair miro enfrente y vio que en la escuela de Eruka tambien estaban saliendo y naturalmente se puso nerviosa en especial cuando vio el auto de su madrina acercarse por la calle aunque tuvo la suerte de que el auto en el que iba David llegara antes. David bajo y le abrio la puerta despues de saludar a Blair

-Maka-sama adelante-dijo David

-Adios Blair-chan nos vemos mañana-dijo Maka

-Adios Maka-chan-dijo Blair aunque esta al terminar esto vio un auto y salio corriendo para entrar en el

Una vez que Blair se fue Maka se sorprendio al ver salir a Soul

-Que bueno esa loca se fue-dijo suspirando aliviado

-¿Quien? ¿Blair-chan?-pregunto Maka

-Si ella no la soporto-dijo Soul poniendo de nuevo cara irritada

-Bueno entiendo un poco el porque de la reaccion pero no deberias ser asi con la pobre de Blair-dijo Maka

-Si lo siento como te fue hoy-dijo Soul mirandola por fin

-Bien supongo aunque Soul-dijo Maka

-¿Que pasa Maka?-pregunto el

-Esto es mejor-dijo haciendole un seña para que volteara

La vista era algo comica Medussa y Eruka estaban boquiabiertas mirando a Maka con aquel chico atractivo dueño de ese gran auto lujoso y luego aun mas cuando vieron a Maka suviendo a ese auto

-¿Que haremos madre?-dijo Eruka -ella iba a ser comida de Kishin-sama

-Lo se hija no te preocupes-dijo Medussa poniendo una cara aterradora- no por nada mate a mi hermana y a sus esposo Maka sera de Kishin-sama asi tengamos que llevarsela a la fuerza

**Hasta aqui va. El domingo me voy de viaje por tres semanas asi que quiza no alcanze a poner otro capitulo aunque tratare **


	4. Chapter 4 Una historia

Bloody night

Capitulo 4 Una historia

-Lo se hija no te preocupes-dijo Medussa poniendo una cara aterradora- no por nada mate a mi hermana y a sus esposo Maka sera de Kishin-sama asi tengamos que llevarsela a la fuerza

-Eso espero no quiero ver la cara que pondria Kishin-sama si no le llevamos a Maka la queria desde que la vio de bebe

-Eruka hija eres muy escandaloza ya lo se-dijo Medussa -ahora metete al auto vamos a ver donde se esconde es niña

Ambas subieron al auto y siguieron el auto negro en el que se habia subido Maka. Llegaron hasta las zonas mas exclusivas y vieron que el auto paraba frente a un edificio de departamentos lujosos Medussa alcanzo a ver que el muchacho las vio pero no le dio importancia.

Mientras tanto Soul y Maka subieron al asensor aunque Maka tambien vio a su madrina desde el otro lado de la calle en su auto una vez que se cerro la puerta vio que su tia entraba al edificio y miraba el marcador del asensor una vez que se detuvo y anoto algo en un papel se fue

-¿La conoces?-pregunto Soul

-Si es mi madrina ella me dejo vivir en su casa desde que mis padres murieron en el accidente de auto-dijo Maka entristeciendose un poco

-Maka- dijo Soul serio volteandola a ver -ella es un demonio con forma humana que sirve al kishin los humanos los llaman brujas aunque no lo son

-¿Una bruja?-dijo Maka. Bueno su madrina era una loca explotadora pero una bruja era un poco exagerado- Y ¿quien es el kishin?

El asensor se abrio y Maka y Soul salieron hasta el apartamento Mary les abrio y Soul guio a Maka a su despacho no sin antes pedirle a Mary que empezara a hacerle la cena a Maka

-Veras Maka el kishin es el unico sobreviviente de una familia antigua de vampiros que se volvio loca por el poder

"Todo comenzo hace unos trece siglos .Los Kishin como se les llamaba era junto con los Evans y los Shinigami las tres familias de sangre pura de los vampiros estas tres ayudaban de manera distinta a los vampiros aunque los kishin se creian con la suficiente autoridad como para mandar a las demas clases de vampiros ya sabes a las que son de mixtas o sangre limpia como ellos llamaban a familias de vampiros de sangres combinadas pero que eran puras. En fin el poder los llevo a tener una mentalidad muy rara la cual al final los empezo a arrastrar a la locura"

-No entiendo-dijo Maka algo confundida interrumpiendo- que clase de locura

-Bueno para empezar deberia explicarte algo el termino "compañero" -dijo Soul sentandose en su sillon- para un vampiro es algo un poco mas profundo que como lo toman ustedes los humanos. Un compañero es alguien que esta contigo ya sea para que bebas su sangre o para pasar tu vida con el normalmente los vampiros puros eligen a sus "compañeros" muy cuidadosamente aunque a veces el destino les trae a alguien que al final resulta ser su compañero ideal. Como dije todo empezo hace trece siglos cuando un miembro de la familia Shinigami encontro a su compañero ideal era una mujer llamada Katy o al menos asi la apodaban el nombre real no se supo nunca solo que era una joven hermosa que cautivo a este Shinigami y se enamoraron a tal punto que el Shinigami le confeso que este era un vampiro y que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando ella le dijo que tambien lo amaba este planeo convertirla en su esposa y una vez casados la convertiria en una de los nuestros sin embargo el dia de la boda de los dos un Kishin vio a la muchacha como te dije desde algunos años atras estos empezaban a tener habitos extraños y demasiado sadicos como para contarte aun este al oler la sangre de la muchacha la llevo a algun lugar de la mansion del Shinigami y despues de violarla la mato bebiendose toda su sangre el Shinigami al oler la sangre de la muchacha corrió hasta el lugar pero cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar y salvarla la muchacha estaba por morir desafortunadamente para el Kishin la muchacha era una bruja y maldijo a toda su familia lo cual los llevo a la locura ya que si estos no bebian de humanos especiales estos moririan despues de un tiempo. Sin embargo estos humanos especiales eran casi en su totalidad compañeros de los sangre pura y claro que los sangre pura no iban a dejar que les quitaran a sus compañeros aunque aparte de estar locos por creerce dioses que deciden la vida de la gente son muy peligrosos ya que son muy violentos y para colmo controlan a algunos demonios y brujas como es mujer con la que vivias ya que ningun vampiro quiere trabajar para ellos.

-Entonces mi madrina Medussa ¿podria ser una bruja?-pregunto Maka asustada

-No podria estoy casi seguro que ella es una bruja y tambien que trabaja para el kishin tenia un olor a podrido que pude sentir incluso estando a esa distancia de ella-dijo Soul -por lo tanto nos mudaremos de casa aunque por el momento seguiras llendo a clase si aun lo deseas en la misma escuela dudo que te hagan algo con tantos humanos por ahí aunque por si acaso le pediré a Blair que te cuide de ti en la escuela y en la mansion cuidaran de ti las 24 horas el dia ya que sospecho que te quieren a ti

-¿A mi? y ¿Que mansion?-pregunto Maka

-Si a ti debe haber alguna razon por la cual te mantuvieran con vida y en cuanto a la mansion obviamente hablo de la mansion Evans como dije tengo varias propiedades esta solo era un pequeño lugar para pasar el rato pero es muy pequeño e imagino que pronto te aburriras de estar encerrada aqui-dijo Soul mirandola sonriendo

-Pues imaginas bien pero me preocupa lo de mi madrina-dijo Maka sintiendo autentico temor ya que no queria ser comida de un vampiro loco y sadico

-No te preocupes no creo que se acerquen a mi casa -dijo Soul-así que lo mejor sera irnos mañana

-¿Mañana?-pregunto Maka

-Si cuanto antes mejor-dijo Soul-mañana iras a la escuela como siempre pero en lugar de regresar aqui te llevaran a mi mansion

-Esta bien bueno si es todo me voy a cenar tengo hambre-dijo Maka saliendo del cuarto

-Provecho-dijo Soul saliendo tras de ella pero dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿Te vas?-pregunto Maka

-Si tengo que preparar las cosas descansa tranquila aqui esta Mary y la cocinera-dijo Soul sonriéndole tiernamente al verla con esa cara de miedo

-Bueno pero Soul por favor no tardes-dijo Maka la cual tenia miedo despues de haber escuchado la historia

**Maka Pov.**

Llegue a la mesa y me puse a cenar aunque casi no tenía hambre en lo unico que pensaba era en que un loco me perseguía y que Soul no estaba en casa para protegerme

-¿Ocurre algo Maka-sama? casi no ha tocado su comida-dijo Mary acercándoseme y tocando mi frente-no creo que este enferma

-No, no es eso es que la verdad estoy asustada-dijo Maka bajando la cabeza

-No se preocupe Maka-sama no esta sola aqui y Soul-sama no la va a dejar por mucho tiempo ademas ya escucho no nos vamos a quedar aqui mas tiempo mañana conocerá la mansion de Soul-sama es un lugar que seguro le encantara tiene un gran jardín y una biblioteca aun mas grande que la del centro de aqui

-Imagino que debe ser hermosa pero aun asi la verdad no estoy tranquila no despues de saber que me probablemente un loco me persigue-dijo Maka

-Tranquila Maka-sama usted solo descanse Soul-sama regresara pronto- dijo Mary

Tras tomarme un te me fui a mi recamara y despues de arreglarme y ponerme mi camisón de dormir me acoste en la cama

-Tranquila Maka-me dije a mi misma y tras cerrar los ojos me puse a pensar en la historia de los libros de cuentos me quede dormida

A la mañana siguiente desperté fresca como siempre y después de ponerme el uniforme baje a desayunar pero no vi a Soul en la casa

-Buenos días Maka-sama-dijo Mary trayéndome el desayuno (acui: unos waffles y un vaso con leche ya me dio hambre)

-Este…Mary ¿sabes donde esta Soul?-pregunte comiendo

-No a decir verdad no ha regresado aun pero seguro que estará en la mansión ocupado y por eso no pudo venir-dijo Mary -¿Por qué necesitaba algo?

-Ah no es solo que como no lo vi quería saber donde estaba-le conteste y ahora que lo pensaba porque me importaba tanto donde estaba –bueno me voy a lavar los dientes

Me cepille los dientes, me arregle un poco el pelo, baje hasta el lobby y entre al auto con David

-Buenos días Maka-sama que le pasa la noto asunte señorita-dijo David desde la parte delantera

-Buenos días David oye ¿sabes porque Soul no regreso?-le pregunte de golpe sin pensar

-El amo esta en la mansión Evans terminando unos asuntos pero me dijo que le dijera que la vera ahí cuando lleguemos-dijo David con una sonrisita

-Ya veo-me limite a decir

**Blair Pov.**

Hoy Maka estuvo muy distraída casi se mata en el pasillo principal por andar en las nubes ya que el del carrito de mantenimiento la empujo sin querer cuando bajaba en las escaleras Maka dijo algo así como _disculpe no lo alcance a ver_ pero digo quien no ve un carro dirigiéndose hacia ella y además si le llevan gritando desde la mitad del camino del carrito _Maka cuidado el carrito de mantenimiento te va a atropellar….Maka quítate…Maka el carrito_.

Por fin después del incidente le hable cuando el profesor de mate explicaba, al cabo esa clase ni me interesa.

-Oye Maka-susurre espere unos segundos y Maka no me escucho genial plan dos. Tome un papel lo doble…lo doble de nuevo…de nuevo…un corte por aquí otro por allá o rayos no queria un acordeón de pescados bueno plan tres (acui: no creo que el plan dos cuente como un plan para atraer la atención de Maka) le lance una bolita de papel saltó pero me miro. Punto para Blair aunque no hay exactamente competencia nya

-Ah Blair ¿sucede algo?-pregunto Maka

-Creo que yo debería ser la que haga las preguntas no tu-dije

-Oh perdón que sucede-dijo Maka

-Bueno casi te matas en la escalera…no comiste tu comida…en clase de ciencias te la pasaste moviendo los tubos de ensayo sin hacer nada y me preguntas que sucede-dije algo molesta

-Ah lo siento es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza hoy-dijo Maka disculpándose

-De acuerdo en fin oye me entere de que vas a vivir con Soul en la mansión Evans- dije levantando una ceja –creo que su relación es mas seria de lo que pensaba

-¿Relación?-dijo con Maka con las mejillas encendidas-pero Blair no tenemos ninguna relación

-¿En serio? porque que yo sepa tuvieron su primer cita ayer y creí que se habían besado o confesado o algo asi-dije algo desilusionada ya que el espía que había contratado me había costado mucho y no me había traido algo interesante

-Pues cita no fue al menos hasta donde yo se-dijo Maka aun ruborizada

-Pero ¿se tomaron de la mano?-pregunte

-Si-dijo Maka mirando para otro lado aunque nadie puede ocultarse de los ojos de Blair

-¿Fueron a algún lugar romantico?-pregunte

-Pues fuimos a un parque-dijo Maka (acui. En algunos lugares los parques son lugares romanticos en especial de noche)

-Entonces fue una cita-dije feliz ahora si tenia algo

-No lo creo Blair además Soul no se interesaría por alguien como yo-dijo desanimada

-Pero ¿y tu Maka? ¿Te interesarías por alguien como Soul?- pregunte acercándome mas

-Bueno Soul es guapo me salvo y es amable conmigo aunque a veces fastidia pero si supongo que si me interesaría por alguien como Soul-dijo Maka agachando la cabeza ruborizada de nuevo, hay como amo ver a Maka así

-Vaya Maka parece que te estas enamorando de Soul-dije con una sonrisa picarona

-No-dijo casi gritando

-Maka-dijo el profesor-¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

-No lo lamento profesor-dijo Maka apenada

Me limite a soltar una risita esta relación, si es que llegaba a haber una, seria interesante

**General Pov.**

Maka salió de la escuela y el auto ya la esperaba se subió rápido ya que Blair no la había dejado de molestar con una canción tonta sobre ella y Soul.

-Maka-sama ¿esta bien? Esta roja-dijo David preocupado cerrando la puerta

-Si no te preocupes-dijo Maka tranquilizándose para colmo veria a Soul

El auto comenzó a avanzar hacia la carretera y en poco tiempo ya estaban fuera de la ciudad, Maka estaba fascinada con los paisajes que estaba viendo sobre todo le encanto el lago por el que pasaron y al ver al frente vio que el camino se volvía mas estrecho conforme avanzaban

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunto Maka

David río- no Maka-sama no falta mucho-dijo divertido el hecho de que en la forma en que maka lo pregunto parecía que lo preguntaba un niño pequeño

El auto avanzo un poco más hasta que por fin se vio una extensa propiedad y en el centro una gran mansión con jardines y una fuente

al frente parecida a la de las películas

-Que hermosa-dijo Maka

Al llegar David llevo a maka hasta el despacho de Soul. En el camino vio a muchos sirvientes aunque no le gusto el hecho de que muchas de las sirvientas fueran tan bonitas

-_Rayos Maka calmate o Soul se dara cuenta de que actuo raro_-se dijo asi misma maka

Llegaron hasta un gran salón con mas o menos los mismos accesorios que el pent-house solo que mas grandes y en el caso de los libreros eran mas ya que el lugar era muy espacioso aunque en esta ocasión había una computadora portátil en el escritorio y Soul estaba tecleando algo en ella hasta que vio a Maka y bajo la tapa

-Hola Maka siéntate-dijo Soul sonriendo

Una vez que David salió maka lo miro molesta

-¿Qué pasa maka?-pregunto Soul

-Te dije que no tardaras y ni siquiera volviste a casa-dijo Maka aun enojada

-Lo lamento surgieron algunos contratiempos en fin te llame porque te quiero mostrar algunas partes de la casa-dijo Soul

-Oh bueno entonces esta bien-dijo Maka algo sonrojada por el hecho de que Soul la llevaría personalmente

Soul le mostró desde el cuarto de música (acui: obviamente había un piano), el salón para fiestas, el comedor, la sala, la biblioteca (la cual fascino a Maka) y demás lugares hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Maka

-Supuse que este te gustaría-dijo Soul abriendo la puerta. Maka estaba fascinada tenia una computadora para ella, su gran cama con cortinas, un closet gigante, un baño con tina, aire acondicionado (acui: ¿Por qué hay aire acondicionado en la mansión de un vampiro? Respuesta: Ni idea solo se me ocurrió) y un gran balcón con masetas en cada orilla

-Me encanta y las masetas tienen rosas son mis flores favoritas gracias Soul-dijo Maka abrazándolo

-Bueno pues de nada supongo-dijo Soul correspondiendo al abrazo

-Ah por cierto-dijo Maka adoptando el color rojo que ahora caracterizaba a sus mejillas- Blair me dijo algo en clase

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Soul soltándola

-Pues veras…ella dijo que tu y yo tuvimos una cita ayer ya sabes-dijo Maka jugando con los dedos-por lo que hicimos y todo eso

-En teoría tiene razón ya que eso es a lo que llaman cita pero realmente no creo que fuera una cita del todo-dijo Soul meditando un poco

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Maka

-Muy fácil porque yo te obligue en cierta forma a salir-dijo Soul-aunque tu querías salir de casa yo te dije que para entrar a la escuela teníamos que ir a algunos lugares juntos asi que no califica del todo como una cita-dijo Soul-¿Por qué? ¿tu querías que fuera una?

-No- dijo Maka sonrojada-somos amigos ¿no?

-Si así es- dijo Soul- a es cierto Maka mañana es sábado te llevare de compras necesitas un vestido nuevo

-¿Un vestido?-pregunto Maka

-Así es un vestido-dijo Soul con cara de ni modos de que sea algo mas

-¿Para que?-pregunto Maka

-Pues resulta que el domingo hay una reunión y tu seras mi pareja-dijo Soul sonriendo

-Tu pareja-dijo Maka abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Por favor no me hagas repetir las cosas asi que mañana te llevare de compras nos vemos en la cena-dijo Soul

Una vez que se fue Maka se sentó en la cama su corazón latia rápido ELLA pareja de Soul Evans juntos en una reunión el solo pensar en eso provoco que quedara como tomate

-¿Pero que me pasa?...no puede ser es imposible creo que-dijo Maka tocando el lugar donde estaba su corazón- estoy enamorándome de Soul

Maka se la pasó pensando en eso todo el dia incluso no fue muy consiente de la cena hasta que Soul la llamó

-Maka estabas ida-dijo Soul después de llamar su atención

-Lo lamento estaba pensado-maka pensó rápido en una excusa-una forma de molestar a Blair

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en la cara de Soul –molestar a Blair suena divertido dejame pensar en algo y le haremos una broma juntos-dijo Soul

-Si-dijo maka sonriendo bueno al menos logro engañar a Soul –bueno ya es tarde me ire a la cama

-Te acompaño-dijo Soul

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se despidieron para ir a sus respectivos cuartos aunque uno de ellos no pudo dormir del todo bien. En la mañana Maka se puso una falda beishe unas zapatillas azules con una blusa azul y el pelo largo suelto mientras que Soul se puso una camisa de manga corta roja y unos pantalones negros

-Después del desayuno buscame en mi despacho y saldremos-dijo Soul como cada la mañana del primer dia de clase

-Si-dijo Maka

Llego dando saltitos hasta el comedor y vio a Mary poniendo la mesa

-Buenos días Maka-sama hoy se ve radiante-dijo Mary sonriendo

-¿Tu crees?-dijo Maka feliz mientras comia tan rápido como podía para salir rápido

-Oh si en verdad lo creo-dijo Mary soltando una risita mientras la chica se iba corriendo a cepillarse los dientes y bajaba a toda velocidad al despacho del vampiro

-Soul-dijo Maka agitada –ya acabe

-Bien entonces vámonos-dijo Soul levantándose del sillón

Caminaron al auto y por primera vez Soul empezó a contarle un poco sobre el, sobre su gusto por la música, porque Blair no era su favorita (acui: no sean impacientes pronto lo sabrán), sobre su madre y justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar sobre su hermano llegaron al centro comercial

-Vamos-dijo Soul extendiéndole la mano a Maka para ayudarla a salir

-Si-dijo Maka tomándola

Caminaron por algunas tiendas aun tomados de la mano cuando de pronto un sonido proveniente de una tienda de cosas religiosas los detuvo

-COMO QUE NO TIENEN ALGO DEL DIOS BLACK STAR-dijo una voz masculina que no se le hizo familiar a Maka pero vio que Soul ponía cara de porque a mi

-Oh Soul-se escucho otra voz masculina aunque diferente a la anterior

-Diantres-dijo Soul

**Lo logree! Lo subi antes de irme**

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4 prometo que el 5 estará mejor gracias a todos por sus comentarios Agrias-chan no te preocupes a todos nos puede pasar a veces. Espero actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible incluso vere si en el viaje puedo subir al menos uno mas si no llegando lo subó**


	5. Chapter 5 Amigos nuevos y conocimientos

Bloody night

**Capitulo 5 Amigos Nuevos y Conocimientos profundos**

-Diantres- dijo Soul

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Maka

-Problemas-dijo Soul suspirando

-Soul-dijo una chica rubia saludando mientras saltaba alocadamente

-Hola Paty-dijo Soul suspirando

-¿Que pasa Soul? ¿No estás feliz de vernos?-pregunto otra muchacha rubia

-Claro que si Lizz estoy feliz-dijo Soul aunque le susurro a maka-en realidad no

Maka rio por lo bajo pero atrajo la atención de las dos chicas y de las tres personas que se acercaban

-¿Quien es ella Soul?-pregunto una muchacha de cabello negro en una coleta

-Ah hola Tsubaki ella es Maka-dijo Soul presentándola

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Maka Albarn soy amiga de Soul-dijo Maka presentándose

-Ah hola mi nombre es Tsubaki y el es mi compañero Black Star-dijo la muchacha sonrojada

-Vamos Tsubaki eres mi prometida-dijo Black Star -no debes de ponerte nerviosa después de todo eres la prometida de un dios

-Si tienes razón lo siento Black Star-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo aun sonrojada

-Yo soy Lizz y ella es Paty mi hermana-dijo la rubia que parecía más inteligente señalando a la rubia atolondrada

-Mucho gusto Lizz y Paty-dijo Maka

-Y yo soy Death the Kid de la familia de los Shinigamis-dijo Kid acercándose –primo de Lizz y Paty

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos-dijo Maka

-¿Y Chrona, Kid?-pregunto Soul mirando tras de ellos buscando a alguien

-No esta no quería venir decía que no podía manejar estar con mucha gente así que decidió no venir para no arruinarnos el dia según ella-dijo Kid suspirando

-Eso pasa por estar de prometido con una problemática-dijo Black Star riendo

-Black Star-dijo Tsubaki regañándolo

-Tranquila-dijo Kid pero de pronto le prestó atención a Maka y tras mirarla un poco abrió los ojos de par en par- ¿Eres humana?- al hacer la pregunta los demás voltearon a ver a Maka con interés

-Pues si o hasta donde yo sé-dijo Maka algo apenada

-Vaya vaya así que Soul no te ha convertido-dijo Black Star medio burlándose

-No hace falta- dijo Soul-ella es feliz así, así que no hay problema-lo ultimo provoco una sonrisa en Maka

-Ya veo-dijo Kid pensativo

-En fin Soul ¿vas a ir a la cena?-pregunto Lizz

-Claro tengo la obligación de ir por ser un Evans-dijo Soul aunque no parecía interesado en ir

-Bueno está bien entonces nos veremos ahí-dijo Tsubaki

-Si está bien-dijo Soul

El pequeño grupo se fue dejando a Soul con Maka

-¿No quieres ir?-pregunto Maka

-No es que no quiera es que normalmente son aburridas-dijo Soul-además aprovecho esto para que pasemos un tiempo juntos ya sabes no hemos podido hacer nada "divertido" aunque eso no es divertido exactamente

-Entonces está bien-dijo Maka sonrojada y feliz porque Soul quisiera estar con ella

-En fin ¿has visto algo bonito?-dijo Soul volviendo a tomar su mano

-Si ahora que lo mencionas recuerdo que había un vestido bonito en un escaparate atrás-dijo Maka-pero…quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti

-De acuerdo cómpralo y te veré en la tienda de música (acui: ¿Qué ira a hacer ahí?)-dijo Soul dándole dinero

-Si no tardo-dijo Maka y salió corriendo

**Maka Pov.**

Llegue a la tienda donde había visto el hermoso vestido color rosa pálido. Me lo volví a probar y me lo compre estaba segura de que eso alegraría a Soul realmente sabía que estaba safadita pero me gustaba estar enamorada de Soul. Iba caminando rumbo a la tienda de música cuando de pronto vi a Eruka con los mismos muchachos de la vez del parque de diversiones acercándoseme.

-Hay no-dije y empecé a caminar más rápido según mis cálculos la tienda de música estaba a unos pocos locales así que no sería difícil llegar si empezaba a correr lo que me preocupaba era la cantidad de individuos que venían tras de mí y ya era más que obvio que me seguían

Corrí ya que empecé a temer mas cuando los vi tan cerca ya ni siquiera veía hacia adelante por lo menos no todo el tiempo solo el necesario

-Soul donde estas-dije en un susurro aterrada

Estaba a punto de gritar y salir corriendo cuando me estrelle con alguien y al voltear adelante vi a Soul con una bolsita en la cual suponía estaba un disco

-Maka ¿estás bien?-dijo Soul preocupado ayudándome a levantarme

-No, no lo estoy-dije aun en shock

-Haber tranquila vamos a tomar algo y luego…-dijo Soul pero lo interrumpí

-No por favor vámonos ahora-dije con la voz temblando

-Bien nos iremos pero trata de tranquilizarse-dijo Soul rodeándome con su brazo para tranquilizarme ya que volteaba mucho hacia tras buscándolos sin poder encontrarlos y eso me inquietaba aun mas

**Soul Pov.**

El tranquilizar a Maka me llevó demasiado tiempo ya que estaba realmente aterrada y volteaba hacia atrás aun en el auto como buscando algo

-Maka ¿Qué pasa?-dije mirándola un poco nervioso

-Es que hace unos minutos cuando salía de la tienda después de comprar el vestido vi a la hija de mi madrina-dijo Maka mirándome aun nerviosa-junto con…los hombres de la vez pasada-dijo estremeciéndose, sujetándose los hombros y cerrando los ojos como si quisiera olvidar un mal recuerdo

-Tranquila-dije rodeándola con mis brazos-¿Y qué paso?

-Pues empezaron a seguirme-dijo Maka-hasta que los perdí de vista

-No te preocupes yo te voy a proteger-dije estrechándola aun mas ya que nunca había visto a Maka tan nerviosa creo que no debí haberle dicho nada sobre los Kishin

**General Pov.**

Al llegar Maka se fue a dar un baño mientras Mary le preparaba la cena

-Amo ¿la señorita Maka está bien?-pregunto David a Soul

-Si al menos eso espero-dijo Soul-parece que ella es el nuevo bocadillo de algún Kishin

-En ese caso lo mejor sería que la convirtiera de esa forma estaría más segura-dijo David entregándole su copa

-No es tan fácil necesitaría hablar con ella además ¿qué pasa si ella no quiere ser mi compañera? No puedo obligarla-dijo Soul

-¿Usted no la quiere de compañera?-pregunto David

-Claro que si bueno digo no me importaría tener a una compañera así-dijo Soul sonrojado

-Vaya nunca pensé que el amo Soul se interesara alguna vez por una chica-dijo David sorprendido-al menos no una como Maka-sama

-Que estupideces dices David-dijo Soul rojo como tomate-¿yo? ¿Con una pechos planos?

-Bueno quizá no esté tan desarrollada como la mayoría de las señoritas de su edad pero debe de admitir que Maka-sama es linda-dijo David

-Pues si pero aun así-dijo Soul aun sonrojado aunque ya no tanto

-Como diga Soul-sama-dijo David

.

.

.

.-A la mañana siguiente-.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Soul-dijo Maka bajando a desayunar

-Ah hola Maka-dijo Soul algo cansado

-¿Qué te pasa pareces cansado?-pregunto Maka

-No es nada solo que casi no pude dormir anoche-dijo Soul

-Oye Soul…te puedo preguntar algunas cosas-pregunto Maka jugando con unos trozos de sandia en forma circular

-Si claro-dijo Soul

-Bueno ya sabes que en los libros dicen que los vampiros se mueren si se queman ¿es cierto?-pregunto Maka

-Debes saber que lo de los libros viene de las leyendas y las leyendas tienen una parte de realidad-dijo Soul tomando de su copa de sangre-y volviendo con tu pregunta no morimos si solo nos queman primero tienen que partirnos en trozos o arrancarnos la cabeza y quemar el cadáver

-Entonces lo que dicen los libros ¿Es verdad?-pregunto Maka

-No todo depende del libro y de lo que te diga hay unos por ejemplo que dicen que con lanzarnos agua bendita morimos y la realidad es que no porque en parte el agua bendita si nos quema pero no nos mata-dijo Soul

-Entiendo-dijo Maka aunque ella se preguntaba cómo es que Soul sabia tanto sobre las formas de matar vampiros

-Sabes Soul la verdad es que fuera de nuestros gustos no sabemos mucho sobre la vida del otro al menos de eso me he dado cuenta-dijo Maka nerviosa-así que me preguntaba si te gustaría que hagamos un intercambio de información

-Me parece justo preguntas tu y luego yo-dijo Soul con una sonrisa torcida provocando en Maka un sonrojo-pero será ya que termines de desayunar porque no creo que comas si lo hacemos ahora

-Hecho-dijo Maka engullendo su comida rápidamente

Al terminar ambos fueron al despacho de Soul este tomo una copa de sangre y Mary le trajo un té de limón a Maka

-Entonces tú empieza ya que tú fuiste la que lo propuso pregunta-dijo Soul recargándose en su sillón

-De acuerdo mm…ya se dime qué edad tienes-dijo Maka con una chispa especial en los ojos

-Tengo novecientos ochenta y dos años-dijo Soul disfrutando de la mueca de Maka-me toca ¿Cómo fue que terminaste viviendo con esa mujer? Obviamente tus padres fallecieron ya que no se me ocurre nada más

-Bueno esa es una historia algo triste-dijo Maka

**Maka Pov. * (Recuerdo de hace 10 años)**

En ese entonces yo era muy pequeña no llegaba a los seis años si acaso estaba a unos mese de cumplirlos ese dia mi madre había querido ir al campo para hacer un picnic. Como mis padres tenían problemas era la mejor forma para estrechar lazos así que todos estuvimos de acuerdo

-Bueno maka que te pareció el picnic-dijo mi padre mientras conducía de regreso a la ciudad

-Estuvo excelente papi-dije abrazándolo cuidadosamente del cuello para no distraerlo

-Nos alegra que te haya gustado maka-dijo mi madre sonriendo

-Si me gusto mucho en especial el pastel de chocolate de mami es mi favorito-dije sonriendo a más no poder ya que estaba estrenando unos listones para el cabello que me habían regalado

-Qué raro-dijo mi padre mirando el retrovisor

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-pregunto mi madre

-No encuentro mi teléfono-le respondió mi padre

-Aquí esta papi-dije extendiéndole el teléfono justo en el momento en que este sonaba ahora que lo medito nunca debí habérselo dado

-Yo contesto-dijo mi madre tomándolo y abriéndolo-hola…a hola Medussa hace mucho que no hablamos…si así es desde la comida de acción de gracias aja… ¿en serio? Claro nos encantaría precisamente estamos cerca si nos veremos ahí-mi madre colgó y nos volteo a ver-Medussa nos quiere invitar a el mirador cercano-dijo mi madre feliz

-Pues entonces vayamos estamos cerca-dijo papa-¿Qué opinas maka?

-Si-dije eufórica mientras jugaba con mi osito

Mi padre condujo un poco hasta la desviación y al llegar encontramos a mi madrina con su hija aunque no nos llevábamos del todo bien procurábamos soportarnos. Estuvimos un rato mirando por el mirador y tomándonos fotos hasta que empezó a llover ahora que lo pienso mi madrina actuaba algo raro y antes de irnos fue al auto por la cámara a lo cual no preste atención, al terminar nos fuimos y la lluvia empezó a aumentar hasta convertirse en tormenta yo estaba aterrada pero mi madre normalmente me tranquilizaba todo estaba bien hasta que algo se nos apareció de pronto enfrente mi padre dio un frenon el auto derrapo unos metros hasta que se volcó yo salí disparada y me pegue en un árbol, el golpe me dejo sin aire pero alcance a ver todo mis padres intentando salir del auto pero de pronto este de la nada se incendio y exploto lo último que recuerdo es a mi llorando y a mi madrina recibiéndome en la ambulancia

**General Pov.**

-Vaya-dijo Soul sorprendido

-Bueno ahora me toca ¿Y tu familia?-pregunto Maka

-Los míos al igual que los tuyos murieron junto con mi hermano-respondió Soul

**Soul Pov. * (Recuerdo de hace 805 años)**

La familia Evans siempre había sido reconocida tanto para los inmortales tanto como para los humanos en el caso de los humanos mi familia era de las más ricas que habían en el país así que servía de apoyo a los necesitados además de que éramos aristócratas y músicos reconocidos y en el caso de los inmortales parte de una familia sangre pura. Yo tenía un hermano llamado West él era un gran apoyo para mí ya que siempre que lo necesitaba me ayudaba aunque a veces resultaba desesperante aunque no me llevaba del todo bien con mi padre mi madre me amaba los Evans éramos los recipientes de algo llamado la sangre negra un poder especial el cual era inmenso.

Los cuatro siempre vivimos bien en la gran mansión de mis padres.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que ese trágico dia llego un dia unos caza vampiros llegaron estos realmente eran los Kishin sin embargo nosotros no los detectamos a tiempo y eso le costó la vida a mis padres y a mi hermano.

Habíamos regresado de una cena con el alcalde de la ciudad y estábamos un poco cansados tanto como para no darnos cuenta de las extrañas sombras que se acercaban a las afueras de la mansión. Después de despedirme de mis padres y mi hermano me fui a la cama a dormir todo estuvo en calma hasta el amanecer cuando se oyeron gritos en la reja. Un sirviente fue a atender pero no regreso de pronto una turba se acercaba a la casa mi padre nos despertó y no llevo hacia la parte trasera de la casa pero un hombre nos vio y nos alcanzo

-¿Pero que hacen en mi casa?-rugió mi padre

-Cállate vampiro-dijo el hombre que al parecer los lideraba saco un extraño objeto y apuñalo a mi padre después el solo se desvaneció mi madre nos tomo de las manos y corrió con nosotros rumbo al laberinto del jardín pero alguien la tomo del cabello y la tiro al suelo

-Mama-grite mientras corría por ella pero West me cargó y salió corriendo pude ver como de su rostro caían lágrimas

-Soul escúchame si me llegan a atrapar…-empezó West

-Que dices West nada nos va a pasar no…-dije llorando

-Cállate Soul-dijo West en voz baja-escucha si me atrapan corre hasta la cochera ahí hay un auto sube y vete

Justo cuando terminaba de decir eso nos encontraron y West me lanzo en dirección a la cochera mientras lo rodeaban yo corrí hasta la cochera donde me esperaban David y Mary ella me abrazo fuertemente y tras subirnos me llevaron a casa de Kid donde me quede un tiempo hasta que construí esta casa.

**General Pov.**

Soul rio y Maka lo miro

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Maka

-Nada es solo que es irónico nuestros padres murieron frente a nosotros y no pudimos hacer nada-respondió Soul

-A mi no me parece gracioso-dijo Maka ocultando su cara con su fleco

Al verla así Soul se arrepintió y la abrazo tiernamente

-Disculpa olvide que hace tiempo que yo pase por esto-dijo Soul-en cambio lo tuyo no fue hace mucho de verdad lo siento y te prometo que ya no tendrás que sufrir más porque yo te voy a proteger y estaré a tu lado

-¿Lo prometes?-dijo Maka correspondiendo al abrazo y disfrutando de la cálida sensación

-Lo prometo Maka yo estaré junto a ti y te protegeré así que…-dijo Soul besando la frente de Maka-ya no llores pequeña

Maka se sintió tan feliz estando así pero sintió que Soul se tenso

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Maka

-No es nada es que Maka la verdad hueles muy bien-dijo Soul riendo en el oído de maka

-Entonces si huelo tan bien ¿Por qué no me has mordido?-pregunto Maka

-Pero que tonterías dices-dijo Soul alejándose de ella

-Es en serio Soul no me molesta al contrario-dijo Maka ruborizándose-me gustaría que lo hicieras en parte por que quiero saber que se siente

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto Soul

-Claro si un vampiro me muerde me gustaría que fueras tu-dijo Maka mirándolo decidida

Soul no respondió solo se acerco a Maka y la acorralo en una esquina del cuarto primero olfateo su cuello lo cual provoco un estremecimiento en Maka, después empezó a besar el área cercana a su yugular y maka soltó un suspiro lo cual provoco una sonrisa en Maka y luego la mordió. Al principio Maka sintió dolor pero después sintió una sensación placentera. Soul en cambio saboreaba la sangre de Maka pero se alejo antes de que esta empezara a debilitarse

-¿Y qué tal la experiencia?-pregunto Soul alejándose

-Fue interesante-dijo Maka sonriente

-Entonces vete a prepararte antes de que se me antoje más-dijo Soul con otra sonrisa traviesa

-Como digas-dijo Maka corriendo como niña pequeña hasta la salida

**Maka Pov.**

Llegue a mi cuarto y me toque la marca de la mordida

-Soul- dije suspirando sentía que le había dado algo especial para mi sentía que una parte de mi ya era suya

**Soul Pov.**

El sabor de la sangre de Maka aun estaba presente en el momento en que la mordí pensé en lo que David me dijo e imagine un futuro al lado de Maka

-Maka ¿Qué será esto que me haces sentir?-dije tocando mi pecho. Sentía una gran calidez una calidez que solo Maka me daba una calidez que estaba gustoso de mantener a mi lado

-Vaya David parece que tu nunca te equivocas-dije sonriendo divertido

Sin haberme dado cuenta Maka poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en la cosa más importante para mí


	6. Chapter 6 Sentimientos

**Bloody Night**

**Hola aquí acui sé que me mataran sé que se preguntaran ¿Por qué dejaste este fic olvidado por tantos meses? Pues de hecho la respuesta es muy fácil NO había inspiración la razón… Que el manga de Soul Eater va tan lento que me aburro y no encuentro inspiración y aun no veo la nueva temporada de Soul Eater**

**Soul: Si como no solo tenía flojera**

**Acui: No es verdad **

**B. Star: Lo sabía el dios Black Star ya no tiene más súbditos (en un rincón)**

**Tsubaki: No Black Star (animándolo en el rincón)**

**Acui: Lo siento T.T no lo volveré a hacer**

**En fin para que no se enojen tratare de subir el próximo esta semana al igual que actualizar todos los fics**

**Capítulo 6 Sentimientos**

**Maka Pov.**

Mi corazón seguía agitado aunque habían pasado ya varios minutos de que Soul me había mandado a mi cuarto la forma en la que Soul me había besado no era como decirlo ¿normal? Aunque hablando de vampiros cual era la forma normal y sobre todo ¿eso era un beso? Mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas

-Vaya esto del amor es muy complicado-dije suspirando

-Maka-sama-escuche la voz de Mary –su baño está listo y la comida estará en una hora

-Gracias-dije desde mi cama sin moverme aun controlando mi corazón

Me empecé a desvestir y me puse solo mi ropa de baño y entre a la tina ya que el agua caliente realmente me había relajado

-Soul-dije recargándome en el borde-¿Qué sientes por mí?

**Soul Pov.**

Definitivamente no debí haber bebido la sangre de Maka ya estaba enajenado con ella por culpa de su sangre y de las ideas locas de David por era enajenación ¿no? No podía ser amor digo alguien tan cool como yo no podía

-_vaya así que por fin sientes atracción por una chica así-_dijo el diablillo en mi cabeza

-Ahora no es momento-dije algo enojado siempre me arruinaba la vida

_-O vamos a quien engañas la amas y la deseas por eso la trajiste hasta tu casa además sabes que si no la conviertes pronto un kishin la matara y no creo que eso te guste-_ dijo riendo su aunque en mi caso me estremecí de pensarlo

-Bueno supongamos que te doy la razón-dije rendido aunque no me rendiría tan fácil en la próxima discusión -¿Qué debería hacer?

-_Y a mí eso que es tu problema amoroso no el mío-_dijo el diablillo

-Amo Soul-escuche desde la puerta a David

-Pasa-dije sin prestarle mucha atención

-La comida estará en una hora…amo-dijo mirándome algo serio

-¿Si?-pregunte mirándolo por fin

-¿Qué le ocurre? Lo veo medio ido-dijo David

-Mm…-no sabía si decirle bueno que perdía le conté mi situación a David

-Bueno amo si la ama por que no se lo dice-dijo David

-Si pero como lo hago ¬¬-dije

-Bueno hay muchas maneras pero creo que lo mejor sería antes de la cena ya sabe antes de que el señor Black Star llegue y…-dijo David mientras le salía una gotita en la frente

-Si cierto-dijo Soul sin tener que imaginarlo mucho si de por si era difícil confesar sus sentimientos a Maka aún más seria si Black Star o Kid llegaran –bien se lo diré después de la comida o mejor la cena…tendré que pensármelo

**General Pov.**

La comida se sirvió al poco tiempo y Soul y Maka llegaron a sentarse aunque era la primera vez que no hablaban en la cena ya que Maka se la pasaba preguntando cosas a esa hora por que Soul a veces estaba ocupado en las tardes

-Ah…-dijo Soul rompiendo el silencio algo nervioso (acui: qué lindo) –Maka te importaría ir conmigo a dar un paseo por el jardín cuando terminemos de comer

-Ah…bueno si…sí creo que puedo-dijo Maka tragando con dificultad la idea de ir por ahí a solas con Soul hacia que su estómago se llenara de mariposas

-Que bien-dijo Soul

Al terminar la comida se fueron al jardín trasero de la casa y Soul la llevo hasta un pequeño kiosco que estaba en el interior del laberinto del jardín

-Maka te podrías sentar tengo algo importante que decirte-dijo Soul algo serio

De pronto Maka se asustó ¿y si Soul se había dado cuenta que el traerla a su casa solo le había traído problemas? ¿Y si le pedía que se fuera? No quería no. La mente de Maka estaba tan concentrada en esos pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del sonrojo de Soul

-Maka recuerdas cuando hablamos de los compañeros-pregunto Soul

Eso saco a Maka de lugar

-Ah sí creo que me hablaste sobre ellos cuando me explicaste lo del kishin-dijo Maka aun concentrándose en el ahora

-Bueno veras creo que encontré a mi compañera-dijo Soul

Otro pensamiento horrible y si Soul se iba con esa tipeja… y si la dejaba sola en la mansión ¿Quién era? Acaso una de las chicas del zoológico o del parque o quizá alguna de las hermanas rubias debía admitir que todas habían sido muy bonitas de hecho todas eran bonitas

-Ah sí y como es-dijo Maka

-Bueno a decir verdad nunca creí que una chica como ella pudiera llegar a llamar mi atención incluso al principio solo creía que era curiosidad lo que me atraía a ella pero resulto que no-dijo Soul

-Ah ya veo –dijo Maka agachando la cabeza

-Pero la verdad no sé qué piense ella de mi quizá no le guste como ella a mí-dijo Soul mirando a Maka provocándole a esta un sonrojo

-Pero quien es esta chica Soul-dijo Maka era mejor saberlo ahora así podría tratar de olvidar a Soul y quizá empezar a verlo solo como un buen amigo

-Bueno ella… hay Maka esto no es nada cool-dijo Soul

Maka se paró desesperada

-Soul ya dime quién demonios es-dijo gritando –dilo de una vez por…

Maka no pudo continuar Soul la había atraído por la cintura con una mano y con la otra había acercado su cara para besarla el movimiento brusco hizo que los dos cayeran al pasto aunque no se separaron al contrario Maka abrazo a Soul por el cuello (Soul estaba arriba de ella aunque había cuidado el no aplastarla) mientras que Soul acariciaba su rostro con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el pasto cuando se separaron porque Maka necesitaba respirar Soul la miro y le habló

-Dime crees que ella sienta lo mismo-dijo besando su frente

-Sí creo que ella también siente lo mismo-dijo Maka sonrojada cuando por fin pudo responder

-¿Y ella aceptaría ser mi compañera?- pregunto Soul dedicándole una sonrisa de tiburón

-Si-dijo Maka

Soul la beso nuevamente solo que esta vez de una forma más tierna hasta que después bajo a su cuello y empezó a acariciar sus brazos

-Soul…no creo que sea bueno…que bebas ahora-dijo Maka sonrojada y sintiendo una sensación extraña al sentir las caricias de Soul y sus besos

Soul paro mientras reía

-De acuerdo aunque es una lástima ya que no podre bailar con la linda rubia de la cena-dijo Soul en broma

Maka bajo su cabeza y

-Maka-chop-dijo Maka al tiempo en que estampaba un libro de ciencias en la cabeza de Soul

-Auch-dijo Soul sobándose la cabeza (Acui: el pobre tenía un chichón)

-Y nada de rubias-dijo Maka enfadada

-Muy bien nada de rubias-dijo Soul al parecer esta compañera era algo celosa pero aun así la soportaría- aunque creo que lo mejor es ir a cambiarnos para la cena porque ya se está haciendo tarde

Maka se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo hacia la casa no antes de voltear a ver a Soul y sacarle la lengua

-Gallina el último en llegar-dijo Maka sacando la lengua

-Esa serás tú-dijo Soul corriendo tras ella

.

.

.

-Vaya Maka de verdad te ves muy hermosa-dijo Soul mirándola desde las escaleras

-Gracias-dijo Maka sonrojada

Se había puesto el vestido que se había comprado y se había rizado su cabello además llevaba unos tacones que la hacían ver un poco más alta. Mientras que Soul llevaba un traje negro una camisa roja y una corbata negra

Maka salto desde el penúltimo escalón hasta los brazos de Soul y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Tú también te ves muy guapo-dijo Maka

Soul se sonrojo un poco pero para que no lo viera Maka la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el auto

-Vamos a la cena-dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta de entrada y despedía de David el cual lo miraba sonriente

Sí que la noche seria agitada

**Continuara.**

**Bueno no olviden sus reviews ellos son como mi pan y mi agua y además sin ellos no hay inspiración ni fic ha ha soy mala **


	7. Chapter 7 La cena en Casa de los Shiniga

**Bloody Night **

**Hola a todos aquí otro capítulo del tan pedido fic no se preocupen no me olvide de lo prometido así que aquí esta aunque los demás si van a tardar un tiempo porque estoy en exámenes y no es nada fácil **

**Capítulo 7 La Cena en casa de los Shinigami**

**General Pov.**

Soul y Maka estaban en el auto mientras el chofer los llevaba por la ciudad hacia el otro lado ya que la casa de Kid estaba en el otro lado

-¿Por qué la casa de Kid está del otro lado?-pregunto Maka apoyada en el vidrio mirando las luces de la ciudad

-Bueno las casas de las familias sangre pura deben estar algo alejadas para que en el momento que ellos o sus sirvientes desean cazar de esa manera los humanos no desaparecen en una zona definida y no haya problemas-dijo Soul mirándola con una sonrisa como si estuviera hablando del algo muy obvio

-Oh por supuesto es tan obvio-dijo Maka aun mirando por la ventana las tiendas y todo lo demás –mm… Soul

-Sí que pasa- pregunto Soul mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono

-¿Bueno van a ir más humanos a la fiesta o voy a ser la única?-preguntó Maka preocupada estaba feliz de ir con Soul a la cena pero sería incomodo ser la única humana en una cena con vampiros

-Hay otros algunos son compañeros otros sirvientes varia-dijo Soul sin darle mucha importancia al asunto pero de pronto pareció recordar algo porque la volteo a ver rápidamente –Maka nadie debe saber aún que eres mi compañera

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Maka confundida

-Bueno solo digamos que no sería buena idea que algunas personas se enteraran (Black Star y las gemelas e incluso Blair si esta llegaba a ir)-dijo Soul

-Bueno si eso quieres entonces está bien-dijo Maka aun sin comprender bueno cuando menos ella sabía que Soul la quería y eso le bastaba

Después una hora de auto llegaron a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. La mansión era al menos igual de grande que la de Soul pero su estilo era diferente era un estilo minimalista aunque lo más extraño era que toda la casa era simétricamente perfecta cuando Maka le pregunto a Soul porque él se limitó a responderle

-Kid es tiene asimetrofobia (acui: increíblemente existe es el miedo a las cosas asimétricas O.o) así que la hizo en ese estilo porque como el estilo minimalista son rallas y círculos es más fácil que la mansión que quede simétrica-dijo Soul divertido

-Comprendo-dijo Maka

Al llegar a la entrada un hombre les abrió la puerta y Soul ayudo a bajar a Maka extendiéndole la mano. Definitivamente el salón principal asombro a Maka era enorme tenía una pista de baile, un bar, mesa de comida y una banda tocaba música clásica aunque al lado de esta estaba un muy moderno equipo de sonido

-Hola Soul-dijo una voz tras ellos era Kid

-Hola Kid veo que si vinieron muchos invitados a la cena-dijo Soul

-Si así es- dijo Kid orgulloso al ver a Maka la saludo gentilmente y le presento a una chica de cabello rosado- ella es Chrona mi prometida-dijo Kid algo sonrojado

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo la chica atrás de Kid parecía simpática pero muy tímida

-Hola me llamo Maka Albarn-dijo Maka sonriéndole para infundiré confianza y al parecer funciono porque la chica camino un poco adelante para estrecharle la mano

-Soul-se escuchó una voz eran las gemelas y Black Star y Tsubaki

-Hola-dijo Soul sonriente Maka también saludo

-Ven Maka deja te presentamos a las personas-dijo Lizz tomando a Maka sin esperar una respuesta de su parte y arrastrándola hacia las demás personas Maka volteo a ver a Soul algo nerviosa pero Soul se limitó a sonreírle para infundirle animo mientras las demás chicas seguían a la hermana y a Maka

-Parece que se llevan mejor-dijo Kid

-Si-dijo Soul sin dar muchos detalles aun no les diría nada de su relación con Maka

-Soul hay problemas al parecer hay un Kishin cerca de la ciudad y está comenzando a atacar personas-volteo a hacia otro lado para disimular una mueca de dolor- ya han matado a dos humanos especiales y ambos eran de unos conocidos míos-dijo Kid

-Si hablando de eso me preocupa Maka tal parece que ella es uno de ellos-dijo Soul sin ninguna expresión en especifico

-Entonces esto es malo planeamos juntarnos en unos días te avisare cuando sea y-se acercó al oído de Soul para que Black Star no escuchara –protegeremos a tu compañera

Soul se puso colorado y eso atrajo la atención de Black Star

-Soul ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto mirándolo

-Nada no es nada-volteo a ver a Kid y con una mirada y una seña le dio a entender que no le dijera a Black Star el cual parecía realmente interesado en la razón por la que el peliblanco estuviera sonrojado

-Tu dios Black Star te lo ordena-dijo Black Star

-Le conté cuando por accidente caíste al vestidor de chicas en el centro comercial cuando intentaste hacer uno de tus trucos ninja-dijo Kid rápidamente

-A Tsubaki no le pareció nada lindo-dijo Black Star algo sonrojado

-Cierto eso es más propio de Soul-dijo Black Star

Soul sin mirarlo le dio un golpe en la cabeza

**Maka Pov.**

Tsubaki y las demás me presentaron a la mayoría de los invitados aunque la verdad no le preste mucha atención después de ver a dos vampiresas muy hermosas viendo a Soul me empecé a sentir algo celosa porque las chicas lo miraban tanto si era guapo si era cool y si tenía ese toque misterioso que te hacia querer conocerlo

-Dime Maka-chan-dijo Tsubaki ya que nos quedamos solas junto con Chrona –te gusta Soul ¿verdad?

-Bueno yo-dije sonrojada

-Tranquila puedes confiar en mi lo digo porque cuando nos conocimos me di cuenta que se te iluminaban los ojos al verlo-dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa tranquila

-Si estoy enamorada de Soul-dije sonrojada

-También te pusiste celosa hace rato cuando Janet y Carolina lo miraron ¿no? (acui: eran las vampiras)

Me limite a asentir

-Supongo que ahora son compañeros-dijo Chrona algo nerviosa

-Si hoy nos hicimos compañeros-dije aún más roja

-Maka-chan es muy linda así que no debes ponerte celosa si Soul te hizo su compañera es porque de verdad se siente atraído hacia ti-dijo Tsubaki

-Lo sé pero si me comparo con las demás chicas no soy tan hermosa y menos físicamente-dije cabizbaja

-Eso no importa no es requisito para que ames a alguien-dijo Tsubaki –por ejemplo mira a Black Star me enamore de él porque a pesar de que es algo atolondrado es muy lindo y nunca se rinde y sé que en el fondo él puede tomarse las cosas tan en serio como Kid o Soul

Maka se impresiono entendía un poco eso apostaba que Black Star no se había enamorado de Tsubaki no solo por su físico Tsubaki era de esas chicas que apoyaban a las personas además de ser linda y amable

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Tsubaki

-Puedes contar conmigo si necesitas hablar sobre el tema-dijo Tsubaki sonriéndole

-Gracias-dijo Maka por primera vez en muchos años realmente se sentía apoyada

-Maka-chan-dijo Chrona- ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga?

-Claro-dijo Maka sin entender porque Chrona le preguntaba ella la consideraba una desde que la conoció

-Y ya que tú hablas Chrona como están las cosas con Kid-dijo Tsubaki

Chrona les hablo un poco sobre ellos y luego Tsubaki les conto sobre todas las aventuras locas de su compañero

**General Pov.**

Al terminar la fiesta Maka y Soul volvieron a casa pero al llegar Maka se paró frente a Soul

-Soul…-dijo Maka sin verlo

-¿Qué pasa Maka te sientes mal?-pregunto Soul algo preocupado

-No bueno veras es que a mí me gustaría preguntarte algo-dijo Maka

-Qué cosa-dijo Soul empezaba a darle mucha curiosidad

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?-pregunto Maka

-Bueno admito que eso no era lo que esperaba pero bueno…-se tomó un tiempo para meditarlo- eres una chica muy linda y puedes ser amable cuando lo amerita y… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me di cuenta que hay muchas chicas mejores que yo a las que también le gustas como la rubia de la fiesta-dijo Maka

-Janet…bueno sobre ella Maka estuve con ella un tiempo-dijo Soul

Maka sintió una punzada en el estómago se había percatado que la muchacha tenia sentimientos por Soul y ahora confirmaba porque

-Pero terminamos nuestra relación hace mucho tiempo-dijo Soul

-Pero ella aun te quiere-dijo Maka

-Pero yo no a la que yo quiero es a la humana linda y celosa que tengo de compañera-dijo Soul tomando la cara de Maka y besándola.

Maka correspondió al beso hasta que se quedó sin aire y se separo

-Soul-dijo Maka sonrojada y abrazando a Soul –Gracias por dejarme ser tu compañera

-No hay nada que agradecer-dijo Soul –oye se me ocurre algo hay que salir mañana en la tarde

-¿En la tarde?-pregunto Maka

-Si lo siento tengo algo que hacer en la mañana pero tengo la tarde libre así que puedo pasarla contigo y antes que te vayas te tengo un regalo-dijo Soul llevo a Maka al estudio y saco un paquete envuelto –ábrelo

Maka lo abrió y descubrió un móvil delos más caros y modernos

-Oh Soul gracias pero no debiste-dijo Maka

-Tranquila es un regalo para que si no estamos juntos podamos estar en contacto además tiene grabados los números de los demás por si llegas a necesitar algo-dijo Soul

Maka sonrió y lo beso antes de subir

-Gracias-dijo mientras subía las escaleras con una sonrisa en los labios

**Janet Pov.**

-Hola-dije mientras me acercaba a Carolina

-Hola oye ya averigüe lo que querías saber según Lizz ella se llama Maka es una humana y actualmente está viviendo con Soul- esa última parte me impresiono como Soul ¿con esa? Ella no era nada el tipo de Soul y eso lo sabía aquellas pechos planos y humana no era para Soul en cambio yo una sangre pura con un cuerpo hermoso si

-Cómo es posible-dije

-Tranquila no son nada-dijo Carolina

-No pero se nota que esa tipa quiere algo con el-dije rechinando los dientes

-Por dios Janet el termino su relación contigo hace tiempo y ya no parece nada interesado en ti-dijo Carolina

Sabía que Carolina quería a Soul pero yo lo amaba aun así el me dejo de querer y se fue y de pronto llegaba con esa humana ¿Cómo debía sentirme? Estaba realmente celosa

-Cierto pero aun no me he rendido voy a recuperar a Soul-dije sonriendo

-O no, no me gusta esa sonrisa-dijo Carolina

Si a si es mi meta era recuperar a Soul y lo iba a hacer

**Continuara**

**Apuesto a que creían que los dejaría juntos y no habría obstáculos ¿verdad? Pero no ha soy mala pues el capítulo estuvo más rápido de lo que pensaba porque me entro algo de inspiración en la cabeza en fin si sigo así quizá lo siga avanzando nunca se sabe adiós y recuerden dejar un review. A y otra cosa les gustaría algo de ¿Janet X Soul? Voten **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo **

**Maka: ¿Qué pasara? **

**Chrona: No se la verdad no puedo con esto**

**Lizz: Chrona no puedes con nada ¬¬**

**Tsubaki: Vamos Lizz deja a Chrona además ya nos despedimos **

**Lizz: Esta bien **

**Todas: Adiós (Dicen adiós con la mano mientras llega Paty y pone un letrero de hasta la próxima amigos)**


	8. Chapter 8 De mujer a mujer

**Bloody Night **

**Hola aquí otro capítulo disculpen en serio la tardanza pero no hay inspiración y la prepa es muy cansada y estresante prometo actualizar pronto **

**Capítulo 8 "De Mujer a Mujer"**

**General Pov.**

Maka por fin se había despertado ya que por la fiesta se había desvelado y no había podido dormir

-Maka-sama-dijo la voz de Mary desde la puerta

Maka se levantó de un brinco y corrió a la puerta para abrirla

-Maka-sama el desayuno está listo-dijo Mary

-Ah si ahora bajo-dijo Maka. Camino un poco y al acercarse a su escritorio vio que su teléfono tenia iluminada la pantalla – ¡un mensaje de Soul!

**Maka **

**Salí por un asunto de negocios llegare a la casa como a las 6:00 **

**Y te llevaré a algún lado**

**Soul**

Maka sonrió por fin tendría una cita con Soul pero… ahora que lo pensaba era la primera cita que tenía en su vida…. ¿Que debía usar? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Que debía hacer?

-Genial Maka y ahora que- lo pensó unos momentos hasta que la respuesta le llego a la cabeza-Tsubaki

Maka tomo el móvil y llamó a Tsubaki

-Hola-dijo Tsubaki desde el otro lado de la línea

-Hola Tsubaki soy Maka veras… será que me puedan ayudar con algo-dijo Maka algo ruborizada

-Sí en que nos necesitas-dijo Tsubaki. Se escuchaban voces y Maka se dio cuenta que eran las de las demás

-Ayuda con lo que usare para mi cita con Soul-dijo Maka

Escucho como Tsubaki les proponía la idea a las chicas y después un grito de alguna supuso de Lizz y luego le quitaron el móvil

-Maka llegaremos en una hora-dijo Lizz y colgó

-Bueno parece que si me van a ayudar-dijo Maka sonriente

Bajo saltando hasta el comedor donde comió feliz su comida según el calendario hoy era sábado y regresaría a clases el lunes así que estaría libre el domingo también esperaba para poder salir con Soul. Llegó a la biblioteca y tomo un libro sobre mitos de la era medieval cuando escucho el timbre por instinto corrió hacia la puerta pero el mayordomo ya había abierto la puerta y apareció la misma vampira rubia de la fiesta

-Ah hola ¿esta Soul?-pregunto poniéndose uno de sus mechones dorados tras la oreja

-No lo siento Janet-san Soul-sama salió-dijo el mayordomo

-Entiendo- de pronto los ojos de la chica miraron a Maka y sus pupilas se agrandaron –eres Maka Albarn ¿no? La chica humana que Soul llevó a la fiesta anoche

-Si-dijo Maka –gustas pasar ya te has tomado la molestia de entrar-dijo Maka más por cortesía que por querer que esa mujer entrara

-Sería un placer-dijo Janet sonriendo encantadoramente

Maka la llevo hasta una de las salas de la casa y le pidió a una sirvienta que le trajeran algo para tomar

-Y dime como conociste a Soul-pregunto Janet

-Bueno el me rescato de unos hombres-dijo Maka temblando un poco al recordar

-Vaya yo lo conocí en una fiesta de disfraces-dijo Janet sonriendo mientras miraba la taza de té-fue como el destino bailamos un rato y luego comenzamos a platicar desde ese día nos vimos más seguido hasta que un día le dije mis sentimientos y los acepto estuvimos juntos por algunas décadas

Maka sintió de nuevo una punzada de celos ¿Por qué ella tenía una historia así? Parecía una de esas películas de princesas

-Estuvimos a punto de comprometernos en una ocasión-dijo Janet

Maka se atraganto con el té – ¿¡De comprometerse!-

-Si pero ocurrió un problema y después de una pelea nos separamos ayer intente resolver el problema y lo logré de hecho hoy le venía a pedir que cenara en mi casa o en algún restaurante humano-dijo Janet sonriendo con un sonrojo

Maka casi tira la taza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto cuando estaba feliz con Soul?

-Señorita Janet ¿usted aun ama a Soul?-pregunto Maka

-Si lo amo Maka -dijo usando al final un tono apenado que hizo que Maka levantara la vista

-Ya veo-dijo Maka sonrojada y escondiendo su cara

-Sabes aunque nos peleamos por una tontería confío en que Soul me dará otra oportunidad estoy muy arrepentida y además tengo mucho que ofrecerle además no es por ser presumida ni nada pero soy muy hermosa ¿no crees?-dijo Janet dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora

Maka se sentía horrible no solo por lo que decía sino más bien por el hecho de reconocer que todo era verdad

-Bueno Maka-chan y clase de relación tienes con Soul- preguntó Janet pero antes de que terminara la pregunta su móvil sonó –Si ah si ya voy disculpa…..bueno Maka fue un placer conocerte al fin pero me temó que mi amiga me espera afuera tengo asuntos que atender

-Si igualmente me alegra haberte conocido Janet-san-dijo Maka sonriendo

Janet le plantó un beso en la mejilla y tras un último adiós con la mano salió

Una vez que escucho que Janet se retiró Maka empezó a llorar y a los minutos escucho como se abría la puerta de nuevo y una carrera hacia donde estaba

-Hola Maka ¿Cómo…?-entro Tsubaki pero al verla llorando corrió para refugiarla en sus brazos mientras Maka trataba de calmarse

-Maka ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Lizz preocupada

-Lizz yo ¿debería estar con Soul?-pregunto Maka tranquilizándose

-Claro pero porque la pregunta-dijo Lizz

-Es que Janet…-Lizz no la dejo terminar

-Escucha Maka no le hagas caso a Janet ella solo es una loca traumada con Soul-dijo Lizz

-Si Maka-chan Soul te quiere a ti no a ella-dijo Tsubaki

-Además ella está loca-dijo Paty- es un alíen lo sé es una maniática

A las tres les salió una gotita en la cabeza y Maka sonrió un poco

-Por cierto y Chrona-pregunto Maka

-Está en casa dormida hicimos que se develara toda la noche y de por si no había podido dormir antes así que ya estaba muy cansada-dijo Lizz

-Bueno pero no vinimos a hablar de ella sino de ti-dijo Tsubaki

-Si vinimos a ayudarte así que dinos que paso en primer lugar es mejor que te sueltes antes de que empecemos no quiero accidentes con el maquillaje-dijo severa Lizz

-Bueno es que Janet quiere regresar con Soul y ella esta tan por encima de mí que…-dijo Maka

-Tienes miedo de que Soul te deje y la prefiera a ella-dijo Tsubaki –créeme puedo entenderte

-Pero Tsubaki ¿Quién querría a Black…?-antes de que Paty terminara Lizz ya la había lanzado con una patada voladora

-Tranquila Maka además piensa esto si Soul te prefirió a ti sobre ella es porque le interesas más que ella por cierto ¿es una cita? ¿Son novios?-pregunto Lizz

-Bueno yo…-dijo Maka recordando lo que Soul le había pedido

-Si Maka lo ve como una cita para ella es una cita-dijo Tsubaki apoyándola

-Ya veo bueno no importa pero tendrás que contarnos todos los detalles cuando nos volvamos a ver no voy a hacer mi magia de gratis-dijo Lizz

La primera parada de Lizz fue el spa

-Bueno son las 11:40 terminaremos a la 1:30 de 1:30 a 3:00 compras, 3:00 comemos de 3:00 a 4:00 en casa de Soul y solo tenemos dos horas para peinarte-dijo Lizz con voz de jefe del ejercito

Para sorpresa de Maka el spa fue increíblemente relajante el baño de sales fue delicioso y que decir de la pedicura y la manicura

-Muy bien hora de… las compras-dijo Lizz ahora con lentes de sol y Paty atrás con un carrito de compras

-Creo que esto será lo más agotador-dijo Maka con una gotita en la cabeza Tsubaki no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso

**Soul Pov.**

-Parece que hubo otro ataque-dijo Kid inspeccionando el rastro de las paredes

La primera vez que lo vi se me hizo asqueroso las paredes llenas de sangre y los cuerpos de las victimas *** (omitiré eso porque es fuerte)

-Eso es más que obvio-dijo Black Star con su paleta vampiro (Black Star insistió en pasar por una peletería)

-¿Alguna pista sobre quien pudo haberlos matado?-pregunté terminando de inspeccionar

-No y los sangre pura comienzan a impacientarse ya que hay algunos con humanos especiales-dijo Kid –si no sale el culpable pronto la cosa podría complicarse

Mire a Kid con cara preocupada creo que era evidente por quien

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien-dijo Kid dándome ánimos

-_No lo está y lo sabes-_dijo el diablillo

-_Cállate-_dije no quería pensar en nada malo

-Oigan vamos a comer ya son las cuatro y aún no he comido-dijo Black Star como niño pequeño

-Está bien y si vamos a mi casa-dijo Kid-aún queda comida de la fiesta y tengo que revisar los cuadros

Con tal de no pensar en cosas malas iría a donde fuera solo esperaba llegar pronto a casa y ver si Maka estaba bien

**Maka Pov.**

Después de la comida Lizz se la pasó peinando mi cabello al menos de siete formas diferentes hasta que optó por el cabello suelto con una diadema a juego con la falda y la blusa que habíamos comprado

-Muy bien por fin está la ropa y el peinado-dijo Lizz

-Ahora sigue el maquillaje…Maka-chan por favor cierra los ojos-dijo Tsubaki acercándose con un delineador

El tiempo de maquillaje en lugar de ser tortuoso como pensaba resultó de lo más divertido sobretodo porque Paty no dejaba de jugar y Tsubaki no paraba de reír mientras Lizz casi mataba a su hermana cuando esta tiró su estuche de maquillaje favorito

-Muy bien son… oh dios son quince para las seis nos vamos-dijo Lizz metiendo todo a velocidad del rayo y llevándose del pie a su hermana–esperamos que se la pasen bien

-Adiós Maka-chan-dijo Tsubaki con la mano mientras bajaban a su auto

-Bueno Maka aquí empieza tu parte-dijo Maka decidida aunque de pronto se puso nerviosa

**General Pov.**

Maka estaba en verdad nerviosa no solo era su primer cita con Soul de hecho era su primera cita con alguien que no fuera un perro o sus padres Medusa nunca la había sacado siquiera a la calle con ellas y no había tenido amigos así que eso de los chicos era algo absolutamente nuevo para ella

-¿Qué haré? Bueno Maka ya has salido con Soul antes-se dijo así misma –si pero no como pareja

Al principio caminó en círculos hasta que decidió bajar a la biblioteca mientras caminaba recordó la cara de Janet algo en ella la tenía intranquila quizá era el hecho de que esa modelo se quería llevar a la persona que más amaba de su lado pero el simple hecho de pensar en ella llevándose a Soul la ponía muy triste

-Vamos Maka Soul no te puede ver así-se dijo así misma dándose pequeños golpes en los cachetes para concentrarse

Al abrir el libro Maka se aventuró en una aventura hasta quedar dormida y no fue hasta que escuchó una voz que despertó

-Maka…Maka-dijo Soul moviendo suavemente su hombro

Maka despertó de un salto y por el movimiento estuvo a punto de caerse pero Soul la detuvo

-Hola –dijo Maka algo sonrojaba porque Soul aún no la soltaba

-Hola-dijo Soul sonriendo y luego besándola en los labios para después pasar a su cuello

-Soul ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Maka sonrojada

Soul no le respondió se limitó a seguir besando esa zona hasta que por fin enterró sus colmillos y comenzó a beber. Una vez terminó volvió a besar su cuello y por fin la miró

-Tenía sed y te veías tan hermosa que no pude evitarlo-dijo sonriéndole

Maka se sonrojo y miró a otro lado

-Pudiste haberlo pedido no me hubiera molestado-dijo Maka

-Lo sé pero así es más divertido-dijo Soul riendo-bueno ¿nos vamos?

-Si-dijo Maka sonriendo

Soul la llevó al auto aun cargada y habló con Maka todo el camino hasta que llegaron a un parque

-Este es el parque para ricos-dijo Maka

-Bueno supongo que así le dicen te quería traer desde la vez anterior pero no pude-dijo Soul ayudándola a bajar

-Es hermoso gracias-dijo Maka

-Aún quedan algunas sorpresas-dijo Soul con una sonrisa cool

Maka en verdad estaba feliz cierto había estado inquieta al principio pero ya no además ¿qué probabilidades había de que Janet estuviera ahí?

-_En este momento Soul está aquí conmigo y eso es lo que importa-_ se dijo Maka además la noche era preciosa y tenía planeado estar con Soul todo el tiempo posible

-Vamos-dijo Soul tomándola de la mano

**Continuara**

**Siento si tarde en actualizar bueno tarde demasiad. No puedo dar fecha pero por fin puedo continuar así que esperen por el siguiente capítulo agradezco sus reviews **


	9. Chapter 9 La cita perfecta vs desastre

**Bloody Night **

Hola pues aquí poniendo el siguiente capítulo próximamente habrá lemon todavía falta un poco pero sean pacientes. Les pongo el siguiente capítulo no sin antes agradecer los comentarios que hacen que me llegue más inspiración

**Capítulo 9 la cita perfecta vs desastre**

**General Pov.**

Maka y Soul habían entrado al parque. Maka estaba tomando el brazo de Soul y además entrelazando los dedos como una parejita de escuela

-_Hasta cierto punto lo somos yo estoy en la escuela aunque Soul es un viejo-_ por un momento se imaginó su boda y sí que todos los jóvenes se enteraban de que Soul tenía más de 100 años. Al principio pensó en lo que dirían pero luego volvió a la simple idea de su boda y su cara paso de blanca a rosa y de rosa a rojo tomate

-Maka estas roja ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Soul mirándola con una cara medio burlona

-No mires-dijo ella dándole un manotazo en la cara

-Eres un poco espartana ¿sabes?-dijo Soul sobándose la frente mientras reía

-Bueno yo tu…-Maka estaba realmente apenada ella quería una cita perfecta pero con ese ¿novio? Tan idiota era difícil espera eran novios ¿verdad? La confusión hizo que parara

-Maka-dijo Soul hablándole cuando se dio cuenta que su compañera había parado

-Soul…-dijo Maka mirándolo fijamente-respóndeme algo

-Dime-dijo Soul algo preocupado por su reacción –te responderé lo que quieras

-Soul ¿Qué clase de compañera buscas en mí?-dijo Maka temiendo lo peor

-No te entiendo-dijo Soul

-La compañera que tú quieres es para beber su sangre o para pasar un rato lujurioso con ella o…-por cada cosa que decía Maka se angustiaba más y sus ojos se empezaban a hinchar

-Maka…-dijo Soul tomándola de los cachetes para callarla –tú me gustas en serio y no para beber tu sangre aunque es deliciosa me gustas porque eres Maka

-Ahora soy yo la que no te entiendo-dijo Maka realmente confundida

-Maka tú me gustas así como ustedes los humanos aman a los amantes-dijo Soul

-¿Entonces me quieres para pasar el rato?-pregunto Maka ofendida

-No Maka te amo-dijo Soul y tras decir lo último volteo hacia otro lado y la liberó del agarre de los cachetes

Maka solo se pudo sonrojar un poco más porque ya estaba roja desde antes porque Soul la acercó tanto a él cuándo la tomó por los cachetes

-Soul-dijo Maka esta vez llorando de felicidad

-Maka creo que debería elegir las palabras correctas porque parece que tengo que ser muy claro contigo y la mejor forma es hablando en el lenguaje que los humanos usan Maka Albarn ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Soul pero antes de que reaccionara Maka ya se le había lanzado para besarlo -¿eso es un sí?-dijo divertido

-Si Soul Evans es un si-dijo abrazándolo

-Qué te parece si vamos a caminar ya que parece que tienes mucha energía…a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa-dijo Soul bajando su mano por la espalda de Maka

-Maka-chop-dijo Maka dándole el porrazo de su vida con su diccionario de bolsillo -pervertido

-Muy bien entiendo-dijo Soul tomándola de la mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba la cabeza y empezaron a caminar por el parque

Maka parecía una niña pequeña mirando todos los juegos y Soul se la estaba pasando muy bien

-Soul espera ahora vuelvo voy por un helado-dijo Maka corriendo en dirección al puesto

-Espera Maka voy…-dijo Soul pero suspiro-bueno no creo que este mal dejarla hacer las cosas sola de vez en cuando- dijo sonriendo

**Maka Pov.**

-Aquí tiene señorita un helado de chocolate-dijo el vendedor con una sonrisa

-Gracias-dije recibiéndolo por lo que sabía Soul cuando menos toleraba el chocolate y me encantaba la idea de compartirlo con el

Camine mirando mis pasos para no tirarlo pero cuando alce la vista para invitarle de mi helado lo solté inmediatamente. No vi cómo ni donde caía solo veía a Soul con Janet y ellos dos reían además se veían tan bien "Si, lo amo Maka" aun escuchaba esas palabras de la boca de Janet

-_¿Por qué?-_una parte de mí se preguntaba porque siempre que estaba feliz había algo que lo arruinaba

-Maka-chan-dijo Janet mirándome

Soul me volteo a ver pero puso cara alarmada al ver el helado en el suelo

-Maka ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Soul acercándose a mí en un zancada con cara preocupada

-No, no pasa nada se me cayó el helado soy un poco torpe-dije

-No te preocupes iremos por otro-dijo Soul tomando mi mano para consolarme

Janet parecía muy impresionada por ese gesto pero no dijo nada

-Soul los acompaño también me gustaría comprar uno-dijo tomando el brazo de Soul como yo lo había tomado hacia unos momentos

-Pero si tú no comes-dijo retirando su brazo amablemente

Punto para Maka me dije mentalmente

-No pasa nada- dijo Janet sonriendo aunque Maka pudo ver algo de frustración en su movimiento

-Pues vamos-dijo Soul tomando sin darse cuenta MI mano y entrelazando los dedos fuertemente como si se hubiera dado cuenta del asunto aunque no estaba del todo segura

-_Maka Soul es tu novio no tienes por qué retenerte-_me dije a mi misma así que tome la mano de Soul con más fuerza y me recargué en su hombro mientras caminábamos hacia los helados

-Me da un helado de chocolate-dijo Soul antes de que yo siquiera abriera la boca

El hombre nos miró y tras una sonrisa pícara hacia nosotros me lo entregó

-Yo quiero…-dijo Janet sin saber que pedir ya que parecía que realmente estaba irritada aunque para mí era más que obvio porque

Bueno si ella quería jugar entonces yo tenía ventaja al fin y al cabo era MI novio pero algo que no estaba planeado pasó…sabía que no debí haber bebido tanto té

-Ahora vuelvo-dije corriendo a los sanitarios

**Soul Pov.**

Bueno había que esperar a Maka terminara

-Soul-dijo Janet sentándose junto a mí

-Si-dije distraídamente

-Me responderías si te hago una pregunta ¿verdad?-dijo Janet

-Depende de la pregunta-le respondí ahora un poco más atento

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?-peguntó Janet mirándome fijamente

-Te deje de amar tu a mí nos pelamos y terminamos –decidí responderle claramente

-Soul… yo aún te amo-dijo lanzándose hacia mí y besándome tan apasionadamente que tarde unos segundos en pensar ya que me despertó una extraña sensación estaba seguro que de no ser porque Maka estaba cerca hubiera sido tan estúpido que se lo hubiera devuelto y ya no quería pensar que mas

-_vamos Soul mírala está loca por ti puede ser tuya en cualquier momento_-dijo el diablillo

-No-dije a ambos mientras retiraba rápidamente a Janet de mí

-Porque –susurro Janet

-Janet yo ya no te amo lo mejor es irme –dije parándome y caminando hacia los sanitarios mientras rezaba porque Maka no lo hubiera visto y también por calmar la lujuria que estaba despertando

**General Pov.**

-Soul-dijo Maka saliendo del sanitario cuando lo vio esperándola-¿Qué pasa y Janet?

-Bueno ella-dijo tensándose un poco –se tuvo que ir la llamaron para algo

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Maka no muy convencida –Ah por cierto escuché que van a poner unos fuegos artificiales

-Vamos-dijo Soul cualquier cosa estaba bien si se podía distraer

Llegaron hasta el mirador del parque justo a tiempo para verlo. Maka hizo que Soul la acompañara hasta un árbol porque tenía miedo de que algo "indeseado" les fuera a caer

-Son hermosos-dijo Maka sonriendo

-Sí, lo es-dijo Soul mirando a Maka cuando ella se dio este la beso

Al principio el beso fue normal pero repentinamente algo alarmó a Maka y le dio a entender que algo andaba mal los roces suaves poco a poco se convirtieron en unos bastantes sensuales Maka estaba medio atontada ¿Pero que le pasaba a Soul? Y para terminar el poco autocontrol que Maka tenía se estaba yendo por la coladera cuando Soul empezó a meter su lengua a su boca y a acariciarle la espalda. Maka casi no era consciente del hecho de Soul la había acorralado contra el árbol hasta que sintió que Soul bajó las caricias a su pierna

-Soul basta-dijo Maka respirando agitadamente una vez que lo separo de el a la fuerza –Que te pasa-al mirarlo abrió los ojos asombrada los normales ojos rubíes de Soul tenían un brillo ¿lujurioso? No era ¿deseo? No podía identificarlo bien pero ahí no termino la cosa porque parecía que ahora Soul tenía sed y ahora en lugar de besar su boca besaba su cuello y sin advertir a Maka le enterró los colmillos –Soul…basta me duele-dijo Maka ya que Soul había sido un poco brusco

Soul pareció volver a tomar el control y soltó a Maka

-Maka yo…perdón no quería-dijo Soul preocupado mientras respiraba un poco agitado y se alejaba un poco de ella ¿A caso la había lastimado? Aún tenía el sabor a sangre en la boca

-No estoy bien-dijo Maka tapándose la herida del cuello

-En serio Maka yo…perdí un poco el control y-Soul estaba realmente aturdido pero sobretodo asustado Maka era humana era frágil

-_No como Janet ella es fuerte y es excelente en…-_dijo el diablillo pero antes de que terminara Soul lo calló

-Soul tranquilo-dijo Maka Soul en verdad parecía extraño así que lo tomo de los cachetes como el a ella hacía rato –tranquilo aquí estoy tranquilízate

Soul se calmó al sentir el tacto de Maka además le estaba sonriendo de una forma tan tranquilizante que lo calmó. Últimamente se había dado cuenta que solo Maka sabía tranquilizarlo esta vez la abrazó per más tiernamente

-Soul yo…-dijo Maka pero de pronto fueron interrumpidos por un gran grito

-Nya no deberías hacer cosas pervertidas con Maka-chan Soul-dijo Blair saltando entre los dos

-Blair-chan-dijo Maka sonrojada

-No, no soy Blair-neesan ya que pronto serás parte de mi familia-dijo Blair

-¡Lárgate!-dijo Soul casi pateándola

-Soul-nii eres tan lindo-dijo Blair abrazándolo

Maka se enojó un poco pero no dijo nada

-No soy tu nii-san- dijo Soul aún más molesto

Bueno Maka tenía que admitirlo Soul se veía muy lindo y gracioso cuando se enojaba con Blair

-Eres prácticamente mi hermano piensa de esta forma tienes una hermosa y sexy hermana de la que puedes presumir-dijo Blair haciendo una pose de revista

Ahora si Blair las iba a pagar. Soul tomó su cola (la cola de Blair generalmente es invisible pero Soul sabe dónde está escondida) y la jaló.

-Nya-Blair dio un gritó

Eso comenzó una pelea entre la pareja de primos favoritos de Maka. La pelea duró lo suficiente como para que ocupara todo el tiempo disponible para la cita y para colmo Blair los acompañó hasta el auto saltando y eso no era lindo en especial si se tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que había como cuarenta personas viéndolos.

-Soul ¿me quieres recordar cómo es que Blair llegó?-preguntó Maka con una gotita en su cabeza

-Bueno por lo que se Blair le habló a David y le dijo que me tenía que encontrar urgentemente porque estaba en peligro de muerte lo único malo era que estaba en peligro de muerte de morir pero de aburrimiento-dijo Soul irritándose de nuevo

-Vamos Soul es tu familia demás a decir verdad ustedes realmente son divertidos me gustaría tener una familia así-dijo Maka tiritando un poco

Soul sin dirigirle palabra alguna se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso

-La tienes de alguna forma Blair y yo lo somos-dijo Soul sonriendo y pasándole un brazo por los hombros

-Sí creo que tienes razón- dijo Maka acurrucándose en su hombro

-¿Ya estas cansada?-pregunto Soul

-Algo pero…-cuando Maka se dio cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Soul –bájame

-Vamos eres mi novia debo hacerlo-dijo Soul divertido por la reacción de Maka

-Nya Soul-nii Maka-nee váyanse a un hotel-dijo Blair

-Cállate-dijeron Maka y Soul al mismo tiempo provocando una risa en Blair justo antes de que esta entrara a su auto

-Si como no Blair es tan graciosa-dijo Soul

A los pocos segundos Maka y Soul ya estaban yendo a casa

-Soul tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dijo Maka

-Si es sobre Blair ni siquiera yo no sé cómo es que tenemos parentesco supongo que mi tía se casó con algún drogado y ella se cayó varias veces- dijo Soul

-No, no es sobre eso-dijo Maka

-Entonces ¿Sobre qué es?-preguntó Soul con curiosidad

-Soul-dijo Maka mirando por la ventana el ciudad -¿Cuál es tu historia con Janet?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Soul en verdad la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa -¿Qué quieres decir?-acaso Maka…

-Ella te ama Soul en verdad lo hace no sé si tanto como yo pero ella te ama por eso…quiero saber acerca de ese capítulo de tu vida que no me has contado- dijo Maka

-Si eso es lo que quieres te la contare…

**Continuara **

**Haha no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo ya se está haciendo y está a la mitad así que es posible que lo termine para el domingo o el lunes aunque no prometo nada de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios. Además en el siguiente episodio la increíble historia O.O **

**Patty: ¿Por qué no salí en el episodio de hoy?**

**Acui-san: Sin ofender pero no eras necesaria además Lizz no podía salir porque fue a una venta nocturna **

**Patty: Pero yo quería salir con mi jirafa de peluche**

**Black Star: Y yo mostrarles mi nueva estatua**


	10. Chapter 10 Excompañera

**Bloody Night**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y tengo que admitir que la verdad toma algo de tiempo hacer estos capítulos pero lo vale mientras me den reviews **

**Antes de empezar para los que no saben que es una hacienda es ****una ****finca****agrícola****, de gran tamaño, generalmente una explotación de carácter ****latifundista****, con un núcleo de ****viviendas****, normalmente de alto valor arquitectónico. Sistema de propiedad de ****origen español****, concretamente ****andaluz****, el modelo fue exportado a ****América**** durante la época ****colonial**

**Capítulo 10 Ex–compañera**

**Soul Pov.**

Lo que Maka me había pedido me había tomado por sorpresa al principio pensé en que probablemente nos hubiera visto aunque por su rostro me di cuenta que no era eso

-Si eso es lo que quieres te lo contaré- dije tras un suspiro

Maka sonrió nerviosa pero asintió – A Janet la conocí hace unos 100 años…

**Recuerdo de 100 años atrás**

Era el año 1910 en aquel entonces vivía en México en una de las haciendas del sur con mi tía Ann, la madre de Blair. Por supuesto Blair era igual de loca que siempre y en ese entonces se la pasaba jugando por todas las partes de la hacienda con las hijas de los empleados.

A los padres de Blair les encantaba hacer fiestas en especial si los vampiros venían encontraban fascinante cuando a un vampiro le gustaba un humano y aún más cuando acababan juntos.

Ese día era el cumpleaños número 706 de Blair y sus padres estaban preparando las fiestas de siempre. Blair se la había pasado todo el día conmigo porque su madre la había sacado de la hacienda para que no viera los preparativos para la fiesta y a mí me habían mandado a cazar con ella para entretenerla.

-Soul sabes…esta vez van a venir unas amigas de mi mama y todas ellas tienen hijas hermosas me pregunto ¿crees que encuentres a tu compañera?- preguntó mirándome desde el árbol

-Lo dudo sabes que no quiero nada formal-dije como siempre mientras le daba a las dos palomas con una bala –Además Black Star y su novia Tsubaki vendrán y Kid y Chrona también

-Vez tus amigos ya tienen pareja de hecho pensé que tú la tendrías antes de Black Star el sin ofender es tan idiota ¿Por qué es tu amigo?-dijo Blair dando saltitos en la rama

-Porque si y ten cuidado o te caerás-dije pateando el árbol provocando su caída al río

Gracias a mi tía tuve que ponerme aquellos trajes del año quien sabe que para estar ahí la corbata era tan ajustada que no podía respirar y me aburrí tanto que casi me duermo aunque gracias a Black Star la fiesta se hizo más aceptable y mucho más cuando Kid y su fobia llegaron

-Oye las criadas de aquí están muy bonitas- dijo Black Star en un susurro para que Tsubaki no lo escuchara

-Supongo aunque ninguna me interesa-dije mirando alrededor pero no pude escuchar la respuesta de Black Star porque entonces la vi era la hija de un vampiro de edad media que no era tan poderoso pero se había hecho un lugar entre los de sangre pura

-Oye Soul-dijo Kid moviendo su mano por mi cara

-Ah lo siento ¿saben quién es ella?-pregunte aun mirando a la chica aunque me pude dar cuenta de que pusieron una cara pícara

-Su nombre es Janet Beloski su padre es el actual dueño de unos terrenos en Texas- dijo Kid bebiendo de su copa

Toda la noche me la pasé viendo a la chica e hice mi primer movimiento en el baile

-Hola es un placer tenerla aquí señorita Beloski-dije acercándome y su mano

-El placer es mío mm- dijo sonrojada al darse cuenta que no sabía mi nombre

-Soul Evans-dije aun con una sonrisa curiosa esa mujer realmente era interesante parecía una muñeca

-Soul-dijo hablando informalmente lo cual me sorprendió supongo que me vas a sacar a bailar-dijo la chica levantándose y tomando mi mano

Bailamos hasta tarde esa noche, no recuerdo que me la pasara escuchando las idioteces de Black Star y Kid para entretenerme en toda la noche solo recuerdo que me la pasé charlando con ella toda la fiesta de hecho por primera vez creía en eso del amor

-El amor es solo una ilusión un deseo vago-solía decir pero con el tiempo empecé a creer que quizá los compañeros en verdad existían para amarse y no para beber su sangre como había pensado

De hecho no solo ese día estuvimos juntos desde la fiesta Janet y yo estábamos juntos casi cada semana o ella venía o yo iba a su casa con el tiempo incluso empezaba a escuchar a mis tíos y a sus padres hablando sobre un posible futuro y por un momento pensé que ella podía ser mi compañera de hecho estaba seguro y el día en que nuestra amistad cambio fue unos cinco años después de conocerla

-Soul-dijo ella corriendo hacia mí y sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazó provocando un sonrojo en ambos

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que la damita está muy lanzada hoy-dije con una sonrisa

-Cállate necesito hablar contigo-dijo ella levantándose y tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa

Yo la acepté como siempre que me la tendía y caminamos por el arroyo

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-pregunto ella recargándose en mi hombro

-Claro que si mis amigos y mi prima no me dejaron de molestar ese día-dije riendo al mismo tiempo que ella

-Llevamos cinco años como amigos y nos llevamos muy bien ¿no?-pregunto Janet riendo

-Si mucho si lo consideras en años humanos-dije haciendo un conteo mental

-Soul-dijo ella dando la vuelta mirándome fijamente-me gustas-dijo sonrojada pero directamente como con cada cosa importante que decía –Soul en verdad me gustas mucho

Reí por lo bajo pero la abrace sin responder una parte de mi estaba feliz por lo que había dicho pero la parte mala la quería dejar con la duda unos segundos

-Soul respóndeme- dijo inquieta aunque su voz destilaba angustia

-Tú también me gustas-dije por fin dándole un suave beso en los labios y corriendo –pero no hablaremos nada hasta que me alcances – dije corriendo a nuestra velocidad habitual

Acepte que nos volviéramos compañeros y nuestras familias lo tomaron muy bien, con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos tan unidos que decidí que nos mudáramos a una casona que había comprado para que yo viviera aunque ahora Janet estaba en los planes y un año después ya estábamos instalados en ella. En ese entonces David llegó para trabajar desde la hacienda conmigo y Mary llegó a los cuatro años. Además como ahora me ocupaba totalmente de los negocios de los Evans tenía mucho trabajo y eso le daba oportunidades a Janet de viajar

Con el paso del tiempo Janet se convirtió en lo más importante para mí y se lo demostré el día en que le di el anillo.

-Soul llegaste temprano-dijo Janet abrazándome contenta como cada vez que llegaba

-Hola-dije besándola –te tengo un regalo

-¿Regalo?- preguntó cómo niña pequeña

-Sí y espero que lo aceptes porque me esforcé bastante para obtenerlo dije removiendo la cajita de mi bolsillo

-Muy bien dámelo-dijo extendiendo sus manos con los ojos cerrados

-No espera vamos a la sala-dije llevándola de la mano aun con los ojos cerrados ella solo reía

La lleve a la sala y la senté en uno de los sillones, tomé la mano que adornaría con el anillo y la bese con cuidado saque la caja y le pedí que la tomara y ya que la palmo abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué es?-pregunto y al abrir la caja sus ojos se abrieron y parecía a punto de llorar-Soul esto es…

-Solo necesito una respuesta-dije sonriendo ampliamente

Ella me abrazó

-Oye no es justo-dije riendo

-Hiciste lo mismo-dijo ella-es justo dejarte con la duda…si acepto

El compromiso se hizo oficial una semana después y sus padres parecían realmente felices demasiado para mi gusto. La boda se empezó a preparar y Janet estaba loca de felicidad al menos eso pensaba.

El día en que todo acabo llegué temprano a casa quería darle una sorpresa a Janet así que no le avisé. Cuando entré a la casa David pareció alterado

-Amo Soul espere tengo que decirle algo-me dijo alarmado

-Espera David en un momento te atiendo-dije caminando más rápido hasta llegar a nuestra habitación lo que vi me dejó pasmado era Janet MI Janet en los brazos de un indigente y no cualquiera era uno de los indigentes que ella había contratado hacia unos días y no solo olía a el cuarto apestaba a olor a hombre. Ambos estaban desnudos y abrazados en nuestra cama

Janet se levantó de golpe y se cubrió con la sabana no sé si lo que más le asusto fue mi cara o el hecho de que la había descubierto

-Soul-dijo aterrada

Cerré la puerta no sin antes decir –disculpa la interrupción

-Amo Soul trataba de decirle…la señorita Beloski lo empezó a traer desde el día en que se fue y me ordeno que no le enviara nada y aunque trate de avisarle intercepto mis cartas y las regreso-dijo agachando la cabeza

-Mary-dije en voz lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara

-¿Si amo Soul?-preguntó Mary inquieta ya que sabía que estaba al tanto de la situación

-Empaca las cosas de la señorita Beloski se va mañana en la mañana en el siguiente tren David encárgate del boleto y tráelo-dije entregándole un cheque

-Como ordene-dijo David

Janet no apareció hasta la cena aunque no me moleste en llamarla

-Soul-dijo abriendo la puerta

-Tu equipaje está listo y tu boleto está en la mesa de la sala- dije sin verla

-Espera déjame explicarte yo…-dijo ella con voz suplicante

-No necesito explicaciones para lo que vi y escuche te vas mañana-dije

-Por favor solo escúchame yo fui una tonta no… no pensé que-dijo ella tratando de excusarse

-¿No pensaste que regresaría antes?-pregunté con voz fría de verdad era un idiota como pude confiar en Janet y en esas tonterías del amor –por el momento lo mejor es que regreses a casa

-¿Qué le vas a hacer a él?-preguntó un poco seria

-Por el momento lo encerrare luego decidiré-le respondí enojado aun sin verla-de lo que si estoy seguro es que no te quiero en mi casa

Janet asintió y cerró la puerta

Ese fue el final de nuestro compromiso en especial por el hecho de que me enteré que no solo había estado con él. Al parecer su instinto salió a flor después de que un criado se lastimo y después de matarlo desangrándolo empezó a no solo beber su sangre con ellos. Aunque nos separamos volvimos a ser amigos por supuesto toda señal de afecto amoroso hacia ella desapareció y solo quedó amistad

**Fin de el Flash Back**

**General Pov.**

Maka se quedó callada por unos momentos

-Entonces ella…-Maka se sintió mal ya que sabía que lo que Soul le había contado no era exactamente algo fácil de contar

-No importa al fin y al cabo unos muchos años después me encontré con una humana tan hermosa como frágil-dijo Soul acariciando la mejilla de Maka

-En serio y ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?-pregunto Maka sonriendo

-Ella es especial me da lealtad, amor y encontré en ella lo que no encontré en Janet compañerismo-dijo Soul besándola con cariño

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no puede ser esa compañera que tanto buscas?-dijo Maka mirando hacia el otro lado

-Maka yo te amo mucho más de lo que amaba a Janet incluso si ella no me hubiera engañado estoy seguro de que hay muchas probabilidades de que si te hubiera conocido la hubiera dejado y me quedaría contigo justo como ahora no estoy seguro-dijo Soul abrazando a Maka

-Pero eso no hace que Janet te deje de amar-dijo Maka triste

-Quizá pero ya le dije que no la amo-dijo Soul

-Soul prométeme que no me dejaras ni por Janet ni por las mujeres que vengas a cambio yo te prometo que no te engañare-dijo Maka mirándolo fijamente. Desde que esta había escuchado la historia de Soul estaba cada vez más segura de que Janet volvería y además que sería una desventaja si ella empezaba a jugar sucio

-Sin ofender Maka pero pareces desesperada-dijo Soul divertido pero al ver la cara de Maka sonrió tiernamente –Maka te lo juró no te voy a dejar eres lo más importante para mi

Maka sonrío mientras le correspondía el abrazo mientras Soul lo prometiera confiaba en que no la defraudaría

Ambos llegaron a la casa de los Evans y Soul acompañó a Maka hasta su habitación

-Buenas noches-dijo Maka en la puerta mientras se paraba de puntitas para besarlo rápidamente

-Y ya podré dormir contigo-dijo Soul tratando de entrar mientras la abrazaba

-No empieces de pervertido-dijo Maka irritada

-Pero tú me dijiste que no te dejara-dijo Soul acercándose peligrosamente a ella pero justo antes de besarla sonó el timbre- seguro es algún idiota que quiere molestar-dijo Soul enojado

-Aun así deberías ir nunca se sabe quizá sea algo bueno-dijo Maka sonriendo

Soul no podía decir que no cuando Maka lo miraba así

-_Vaya ¿No que tu tenías el control?-_preguntó el diablillo

Soul se limitó a asentir pero solo a Maka y a ir a la puerta mientras Maka se despedía una última vez caminó a la entrada justo a tiempo para ver quién era cuando David abrió

-_Parece que la noche invoca a tus demonios-_dijo el diablillo divertido

Odiaba darle la razón al diablillo tanto como ir de compras con Blair

-Hola Soul-dijo Janet desde la puerta

-Hola ¿Necesitas algo? ya es tarde-dijo Soul

Janet entró y caminó con Soul hasta su sala

-Necesito hablar contigo sobre lo de hace rato-dijo Janet –siento que fui muy apresurada y actué mal

-Si definitivamente actuaste mal-dijo Soul sirviéndole una copa de vino y tomando la suya

-Lo siento pero Soul cuando te vi con esa humana me puse tan celosa y además tu y yo…-empezó pero Soul la interrumpió

-Para empezar Janet no hay un tu y yo y en segundo lugar ella no es "esa" humana es Maka y-Soul se calló cuando escuchó un toqueteo

Maka se asomó estaba con el cabello suelto y una bata de seda larga color rosa lo cual la hacía parecer realmente hermosa

-Perdón por interrumpir bajé por agua y vi la luz encendida-dijo Maka apenada

-No de hecho pasa quiero presentarlas oficialmente-dijo Soul extendiéndole la mano a Maka y cuando esta la tomó la jaló y la abrazó por la cintura provocando un sonrojo en Maka –ella es Janet mi ex-compañera y ella es Maka mi compañera y actual novia

Janet soltó la copa que tenía en la mano por la impresión y por un momento pareció a punto de lanzarse contra Maka

-Tu ¿novia…compañera? Soul de que hablas es una humana…HUMANA dijiste que nunca te interesarían las humanas-dijo Janet levantándose del sillón

-Y tú que nunca me engañarías y mira como estamos-dijo Soul –además yo amo a esta humana y agradecería que te calmaras ya que estas en mi casa

-Soul creo que yo debería irme-dijo Maka

-No tu estas bien aquí-dijo Soul

-Y ¿Por qué ella hay muchas de nuestra especie para escoger, porque una humana?-preguntó Janet desesperada más por ser reemplazada por humana que cualquier cosa

-Que tiene de raro la quiero ella me quiere-dijo Soul poniendo a Maka tras el al ver como se estaban poniendo las cosas

-Soul aún podemos arreglar las cosas solo necesitamos intentarlo de nuevo-dijo Janet más en una súplica que cualquier otra cosa

-Si es a eso a lo que viniste te ruego que te largues estoy cansado ahora para escuchar tonterías-dijo Soul

Janet con lágrimas en los ojos salió por la puerta pero antes de salir miró a Maka con una verdadera mirada con odio. Soul y Maka solo escucharon como azotaban la puerta de entrada

-Maka siento que hallas tenido que estar en esto-dijo Soul mirándola arrepentido

-No tarde o temprano pasaría por esto y…-antes de que Maka terminara un rayo se escuchó por toda la casa

-Parece que se acerca una tormenta lo mejor es ir a la cama-dijo Soul

Ambos subieron la escalera y se fueron a sus cuartos

-Vaya que día-dijo Soul suspirando y a los segundos otro rayo cayó parecía que la tormenta iba a durar

Soul estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando sonó un toqueteo en su puerta

-Pase-dijo Soul abriendo un ojo

Maka asomó la cara

-Soul sé que puede ser muy raro pero… ¿puedo dormir contigo? Es que me…-otro rayo cayó y Maka dio un pequeño brinco

-Te asustan los rayos-dijo Soul riendo un poco sí que Maka la hacía sentirse mejor-ven dijo haciéndole un hueco en la cama

Maka entró y se hizo un ovillo en la cama aunque abrazó a Soul

-Buenas noches pequeña-dijo Soul acariciándole la mejilla con ternura y dándole un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches Soul-dijo Maka sonriendo-gracias –con los ojos cerrados

-No…gracias a ti-dijo Soul cerrando los ojos también

Continuara

**Bueno por fin algunas cosas se aclararon aunque de una vez digo que puede haber más Flash Backs de la relación de Janet y Soul. ¿Qué pasará después?**

**Otro punto es que el capítulo puede tardar desde un día hasta una semana porque últimamente me inspiro pero escribo capítulos cortos para que no se me olviden y sea más largo gracias por los reviews y espero más**

**Acui: Ni idea aun no empiezo el siguiente capitulo**

**Soul: Pues hubieras tardado más ¬¬**

**Acui: T.T lo siento ya estaba terminado y quería ponerlo**

**Maka: Soul déjala**

**Acui: Maka (mirándola con ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegrías) **

**Maka: No es su culpa que no le salga nada bien**

**Acui se enoja y los amenaza con una sierra **

**Acui: Si siguen así doy por terminado el fan fic**

**Soul y Maka: Esta bien**

**Patty llega con el cartel de adiós mientras su jirafa la levanta con su cabeza**

**Todos: Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	11. Chapter 11 En la tormenta

**Bloody Night **

**Disculpen la tardanza por el capi pero la verdad es que he estado muy cansada últimamente y exámenes en fin la verdad no me puedo excusar mucho pero como dice el dicho "Hay que seguir" y con este fic no es la excepción **

**Maka: Volviste a olvidarnos**

**Soul: Mira quién habla como niño pequeño**

**Maka: Cállate (azotándolo con un libro)**

**Acui: Como Soul murió no habrá capitulo…no es cierto**

**Aquí por fin empezamos con Lemon aunque es poco **

**Capitulo 11 En la tormenta**

**General Pov. (Me encanta el general Pov es el que más usaré)**

Maka aún no podía conciliar el sueño aunque se sentía segura y caliente bajo la cómoda sabana de la cama de Soul y abrazada por él

-Oye Soul ¿Estás dormido?-preguntó Maka un poco sonrojada aun en brazos de Soul

-No la verdad no tengo sueño- dijo Soul en un susurro que le erizó la frente

-Oye Soul sobre Janet- Maka empezó a hablar pero Soul la calló poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-Está molesta, ese es un hecho y es probable que el enojo no se le quite en un tiempo pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto-dijo Soul en un tonó más bajo de lo usual como si también se lo dijera a el mismo

-Es mi culpa ella es una mujer hermosa pero sobre todo es una de tu especie y yo soy solo una humana, no deberías haberme elegido a mi-dijo Maka y cuando termino lo último se le rompió la voz

-Bueno si ese es el problema…-con un movimiento grácil y rápido Soul se dio la vuelta quedando en sima de Maka pero cuidando de no poner todo su peso en ella- se puede arreglar ¿sabes?

Otro rayo iluminó la habitación y Maka quedó hipnotizada por los rubíes de Soul y se quedó petrificada al sentir los labios de Soul en su cuello

Maka se estremeció cuando sintió como la lengua de Soul recorría su cuello

-Soul ¿Qué haces?-dijo Maka sonrojándose al máximo

-Pues tú dijiste que el problema era que tú eras humana y ella no, si ese es el caso lo puedo arreglar hoy mismo si me permites-respondió Soul mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de Maka

-Soul basta ya-dijo Maka pero en lugar de una orden pareció un débil murmullo porque no pudo evitar el gemir –_Maldición Soul basta ya- _se dijo mentalmente –_Por favor_

-Te va a gustar-dijo Soul concentrándose aun más en el exquisito olor que desprendía el cuello de Maka y casi no podía contener las ganas de morderla y empezar a beber

Otro gemido le indico a Soul que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en esa zona pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea diferente y dirigió su mano al lazo en la espalda de la camisola de Maka y con un rápido movimiento la fina tela comenzó a bajar y los gemidos de Maka fueron callados por los labios de Soul.

Maka sentía como su temperatura subía. Ella entendía que era lo que Soul quería hacer y aunque sabía que normalmente no permitiría eso ella en ese momento lo quería. Quería que Soul le dijera que la quería…quería que Soul estuviera con ella…quería poder ver a Janet a la cara estando segura que Soul era de ella y ella de él

-Soul ¿tú me quieres?- dijo Maka una vez que se separaron por falta de aire

-No Maka yo no te quiero yo te amo-dijo Soul riendo mientras otro rayo iluminaba el cuarto –vamos Maka no tengas miedo

Maka solo asintió y esta vez fue ella la que empezó el beso incitándolo a pasar a otro nivel con ayuda de su lengua mientras le ayudaba a Soul a desprenderse de su camisa de pijama y acariciaba el fuerte pecho de Soul

Si Soul se sorprendió no lo dio a notar pues el gustoso acepto la invitación y continuó bajando la tela y a acariciar la espalda de Maka

-Guau-fue todo lo que dijo Soul –Maka no estás tan plana como pensé

-Soul no seas tonto-dijo Maka sonrojada mientras se cubría como una niña pequeña con la sabana

-Vamos no seas infantil no te hare daño-dijo Soul moviendo sus manos y empezando a besar uno de sus pechos

De nuevo Maka empezó a gemir pero esta vez con más fuerza. Soul bajo su mano para quitarle el resto de su ropa interior pero de pronto paró al escuchar el timbre y se separó de Maka

-¿Quién será?-dijo Maka empezando a acomodarse la camisola y calmando su respiración

-No se pero probablemente tenga que bajar-dijo Soul sentándose en la cama y empezando a ponerse su camisa

Pronto la suposición de Soul se hizo cierta y escuchó que David llamaba a la puerta

-Amo Soul tiene visitas-dijo desde la puerta

-Si enseguida bajo-dijo Soul poniéndose su bata y encendiendo la luz–tu duerme vuelvo al rato-dijo besando rápidamente a Maka en los labios

-Si-dijo Maka acariciándose los labios y mirándolo aun sonrojada

-Maka, con esa cara harás que quiera inventar algo y continuar-dijo Soul abriendo la puerta y riendo pero fue callado por uno de sus abre sobres (de esos que son pequeño cuchillos) el cual se clavo a unos centímetros de su mejilla

-Maldito pervertido-dijo Maka mientras deseaba tener su diccionario cerca

-Pues mira que no era el único que lo disfrutaba-dijo Soul riendo al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta.

-Espera voy contigo- dijo Maka gritando y alcanzando a Soul –no me dejes sola con esta tormenta

Los ruidos de los rayos respaldaron a Maka y Soul extendió su mano desde la escalera pero Maka se lanzo a abrazarlo

-Sabes un abrazo funciona más-dijo Maka alejándose y tomando su mano

.

.

.

Soul abrió la puerta y como si fuera instantáneo su rostro mostró molestia

-Y ahora ¿Por qué molestas a estas horas de la noche?- dijo irritado

-¿Qué pasa Soul no estás feliz de ver a tu dios?- dijo Black Star levantando su copa

-Vamos Black Star es normal que Soul este molesto después de todo irrumpimos en su casa-dijo Kid desde el otro lado de la sala

-Sabes Kid no me molesta el hecho de que hayan venido me molesta el hecho de que sea a esta hora-dijo Soul aun enojado aunque más calmado

-Lo sé pero es sobre lo que nos pediste que hiciéramos-dijo Kid dejando en su lugar el libro que había tomado

Soul solo se sentó y Maka siguió el ejemplo

-Maka se que es muy directo pero ¿tu madrina y su hija son brujas o siguen al Kishin?-preguntó Kid

-Si, al parecer si-dijo Maka sin entender muy bien

-Entonces deberían irse de vacaciones un tiempo-dijo Kid

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Maka aun sin entender

-Parece que los seguidores del Kishin se juntaran aquí y lo mejor es que humanos especiales como tú no estén aquí-dijo Black Star serio

-Y eso se los dijo…-pregunto Soul

-Uno de nuestros espías lo averiguo-dijo Kid

-Está bien si lo dices tú lo creo Kid-dijo Soul enderezándose

-¿Acaso no puedes creerme?-preguntó Black Star

Soul y Kid voltearon a verlo como si la respuesta fuera obvia y Black Star se calló

-Muy bien entonces Maka saldremos mañana ¿Está bien?-dijo Soul tecleando unas cosas en su computador -¿Qué te parece Paris?

-Lo siento Soul pero ya elegimos –dijo Black Star sacando un sobre

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Soul abriendo los ojos de par en par

-Sí, lo siento Soul iremos a Jamaica TODOS-dijo Kid

-¿Acaso crees que tu dios te abandonaría?-dijo Black Star riendo-iremos todos también nosotros necesitamos vacaciones de vez en cuando

-No puede ser-dijo Soul mientras esperaba que todo fuera una pesadilla

-_Bueno al menos si lo fue tienes que admitir que empezó bien-_dijo el diablillo muriendo de risa

**Continuara.**

**Bueno por fin regrese y pronto nuestros personajes tendrán vacaciones y en Jamaica ¿Qué encontraran? **

**Dejen sus reviews **


	12. Chapter 12 Lo mejor de la playa eres tu

**Bloody Night**

**Gomen si me tarde la verdad abandone un tiempo el foro pero ya volví y espero que por más tiempo. La verdad es que se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para este fic así que vamos a comenzar este capítulo tendrá lemon ^.^**

**Yei!**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12 Lo mejor de la playa… eres tu**

-¡Soul! Mira es un parque acuático-dijo Maka desde la ventana del avión -¿podemos…?

-Señor Evans insisto en que si quiere algo me avise-dijo por enésima vez la azafata rubia que había estado tratando de ligarse al novio de Maka todo el viaje

-Gracias pero estoy bien en serio-dijo Soul sonriéndole por enésima vez de la misma forma encantadora

-Pero señor Evans no ha tomado nada en las últimas 10 horas de vuelo-dijo la rubia pasándose uno de sus mechones tras la oreja-permítame ayudarle con sus necesidades

-_ya esta vez si me colmó_-pensó Maka mientras un aura obscura se formaba a su alrededor

-Bueno tal vez una copa de _whisky-_se apresuró a decir Soul con tal de que esa mujer se fuera

-¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?-dijo Maka irritada

-Me sorprende que la toleres tanto-dijo Soul divertido- creí que estarías tan celosa que…

Maka solo bajo la frente mientras unas gotitas caían –estoy bien

-La hiciste llorar-dijeron dos pares de voces en coro

Soul volteo a ver a Maka y luego al grupo de arrimados que habían viajado con ellos

-Maka…ven-dijo Soul jalándola del brazo sin que esta pudiera protestar y evadiendo a la azafata rubia con la copa

Ambos entraron al baño y Soul la arrinconó

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo con la voz más tranquilizadora que logró usar

-¿Te gusta la azafata?-preguntó Maka sonrojada y mirando para otro lado

-No, claro que no-dijo Soul riendo-ella es igual que la del otro vuelo solamente un rato de diversión sin pecar

Maka bufó molesta y luego miró a Soul molesta aun llorando

-Me estas engañando y lo admites-dijo Maka golpeando su pecho con sus finos puños

Soul rió. Definitivamente a Maka que más amaba era a la que vivía molesta

-Lo siento. Pero sabes Maka tu eres la única a la que quiero lo sabes ¿verdad?-pregunto tomando los puños de Maka y acercándola a su rostro

-Soul estoy molesta y si crees que con esto…-Soul no le dio tiempo de terminar porque empezó a besar a Maka de una forma en que no solo no la dejaba hablar si no que provocaba que la chica empezara a sentir calor

Soul al sentir como la chica se relajaba y se dejaba llevar metió su lengua y empezó una guerra que solo el ganaría justo a tiempo para dejarla terminar

-Maka ellas son lindas pero a la que deseo es a ti-dijo Soul sonriendo mientras mostraba su dentadura perfecta

-Bueno…solo porque dices que no te interesan está bien-dijo Maka sonrojada y un poco feliz daba una de sus manos a que cualquiera de las dos azafatas que se le habían insinuado a su novio y las que ya le habían echado el ojo darían lo que fuera por escuchar eso de él y sobretodo recibir uno de esos besos tan apasionados

-Vamos que falta poco para llegar-dijo Soul tomando su mano

-Si-dijo Maka contenta de por fin bajarse y aun más cuando Soul se dedico a abrazarla y besar sus manos en el avión dejando muy claro de Él era de ELLA a las azafatas quienes miraban con rencor a Maka mientras esta les sonreía desde la protección de los brazos de Soul.

.

.

-Habitación 193-dijo el maletero (acui: no se si así se les dice pero así lo llamaré) abriendo la puerta y dejando ver una suite

-Increíble-fue lo que pudo articular Maka

El cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso del edificio con vista al mar tenía una pequeña piscina dos jacuzzis una cama matrimonial con cortinas una tele de plasma y un par de pantuflas y batas de baño y aire acondicionado arriba de una pecera. Apenas el hombre dejo las maletas y recibió la propina de Soul se retiró

-Soul el hotel es fantástico deberíamos dar un paseo por ahí-dijo Maka mirando la habitación encantada

-Por supuesto esa es una gran idea o también Maka-dijo Soul cargándola en sus brazos- podemos aprovechar la cama

Maka sonrió, en otro momento quizá lo consideraría pervertido o molesto pero esta vez los ojos de Soul no mostraban ese brillo pervertido o molesto si no uno diferente que incluso la hipnotizó más que de costumbre y no pudo evitar besarlo

Soul ronroneo contento- vaya parece que no te molesta mi idea

-Cállate-dijo Maka tomando la cara de Soul y volviéndola a juntar con la suya esta vez sin precipitarse ni sentirse incomoda por nada

Soul acostó a Maka en la cama mientras apagaba el teléfono con una mano y con la otra acercaba a Maka a su cuerpo mientras sentía como la temperatura del cuerpo de la chica subía

-Soul…-dijo Maka mientras dejaba que el empezara a quitarse el vestido que llevaba-te amo tanto

-Maka…silencio-dijo Soul lamiendo su cuello mientras Maka gemía

Besos…solo con besos sentía como su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Dios Soul era increíble apenas estaba empezando y ya Maka está loca por él y todo se volvió más intenso cuando Soul utilizó su lengua y colmillos para marcar todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo como suya.

Soul sabía por instinto donde tocar y probar pero demonios la piel de Maka era deliciosa sin importar el lugar y sus pechos cabían perfectamente en su mano además Maka se retorcía de una forma tan sexy que las ganas de volverla suya se incrementaban más y más.

-Maka si quieres podemos parar-dijo Soul después de dejar de besarla unos segundos

-Yo…no quiero-dijo Maka sonrojada mientras extendía sus manos para acercarlo de nuevo

-creí que querías ir al parque acuático-dijo Soul encantado de poder poner ese semblante en la cara de Maka

-No, usemos la cama-dijo Maka sonriendo y poniéndose esta vez encima de Soul-por esta vez solo por esta vez tu idea no me parece tan mala

Esta vez Maka hizo algo que no había intentado junto su pelvis con la de Soul y sintió esa sensación que solo se sentía en ese momento al mismo tiempo en que los dos jadeaban

-Maka no sabía que te atreverías a hacer eso-dijo ahora Soul volviendo a darle la vuelta al asunto

-_esa chiquilla es interesante_- dijo el diablillo-_pero si ya está lista para eso… no te dejes ver como el débil Evans_

Soul por primera vez le dio la razón al diablillo y se deshizo de la última prenda de Maka mientras ella se deshacía de las suyas

Lo que le siguió Maka no lo podía procesar del todo siempre se sintió orgullosa por saber que era lo pasaba pero esta vez ella se sentía a desfallecer desde el momento en que Soul se posesionó de su gema más preciada tanto con los dedos como con la boca haciéndola tocar el cielo más de una vez y solo volvió a ser consiente cuando ella le dio placer a él y sintió como su hombría estaba lista para tomar posesión de aquello que solo ella podría y quería ofrecerle

-Soul…-dijo Maka un poco asustada cuando sintió la punta posarse en la entrada de su parte más preciada

-Si quieres podemos parar yo diría que avanzamos mucho pero me gustaría de verdad me gustaría seguir- dijo Soul mirándola con los mismos rubíes de siempre pero esta vez encendidos

No faltó más pues la misma Maka empezó a penetrarse suavemente y despacio aunque paro al sentir si himen ser rosado

-Si eso quieres perdón por lo que va a venir-dijo Soul besándola en el cachete al mismo tiempo en que destrozaba la fina tela que representaba a la pequeña Maka diciendo adiós y saludando a la Maka que le pertenecía a él.

Maka dio un gritito mientras soltaba unas lágrimas que eran finamente recogidas por los besos de Soul. Aunque había dolido los primeros segundo o quizá el primer minuto después de eso Maka entendió porque muchas chicas decían que hacer el amor con el que amabas era lo más increíble del mundo y lo más placentero, no tenía de cuanto había pasado desde que había atardecido pero no quería que el tiempo parara y cuando sintió de nuevo esa increíble sensación de tocar el cielo se dejó caer en el pecho de Soul satisfecha

-Y dime ¿Qué se siente dejar de ser una _niña_?-dijo Soul riendo en su oído

-Cállate arruinas el momento-dijo Maka tapándose con la sabana de seda –y fue perfecto joven Evans-dijo Maka besando la mandíbula de su novio –me siento feliz muy feliz

-Sabes Maka lo hermoso de la playa no es el hecho de ver las olas o el mar-dijo Soul hablando en su oído de nuevo después de quitarle las sabanas

-Entonces ¿Qué es?-pregunto Maka sonrojada mientras Soul levantaba su cara para mirarla

-Lo mejor de la playa eres tu-dijo Soul besándola de nuevo y acercándola de nuevo pero justo cuando iban a empezar de nuevo con su nueva actividad de pareja recién adoptada el teléfono los interrumpió

Maka se separó y accionó el botón de altavoz

-Creí que deje claro que no quería llamadas al cuarto-dijo Soul a la recepcionista

-_Lo siento señor pero…-_la voz del teléfono cambio inmediatamente por una que hizo irritar a ambos

_-¡Jo! Maka. Soul dejen sus momentos para cuando se casen vamos a ir a cenar ¡bajen!-_dijo la voz de Star desde el aparato

-Sabes podemos negarnos si queremos-dijo Soul acercándola pero Maka lo detuvo

-Si lo hacemos el vendrá-dijo Maka mirándolo apenada

Soul entendió lo que ella decía, no quería que nadie viera a su Maka así

-Ya vamos-dijo Soul suspirando y caminando por la maleta mientras dejaba a una sonrojada Maka mirando a lo lejos como el Sol desaparecía

-Soul para mí esto también es lo más hermoso- dijo Maka sonriendo

**Continuara **

**Este capi lo hice para contestar al mensaje privado de un fan espero les halla gustado**


	13. Chapter 13 Estrella y Espadas parte 1

**Bloody Night**

**Hola chicos hace casi un año que no venía por aquí y ya tenía algunos reviews pidiendo que continuara con la serie solo que por varias razones no pude continuar con las cosas por el momento les regalaré este capítulo para disculparme por todo el tiempo perdido y no olviden sus reviews el hecho de que los pongan como favoritos y me den opiniones hacen que quiera seguir escribiendo. Este es un capítulo cuyo título no tiene relación hasta casi el final**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13 Estrella y Espadas parte 1**

**General Pov.**

Aunque Black Star los llamó para solo cenar y terminaron por dar un paseo en la playa en parejas la situación no fue tan romántica ya que tanto Lizz como Paty estaban sin parejas y se dedicaban a hablar o sobre los hombres que habían visto en el transcurso del día o algún otro tema.

-Me gustaría que las solteronas dejaran de arruinarle el momento a las parejas-dijo Kid algo molesto pues Chrona se mostraba con cada vez menos ganas de hablar y eso hacía que Kid se molestara pues planeaba que durante el viaje su prometida se abriera más con sus amigas.

-¡Oh vamos primito, no nos vas a decir que no es lo máximo que nostras dos los acompañemos! Digo, ¿Cuántas veces puedes ir caminando en la playa con dos preciosas rubias con cuerpos tan hermosos?-dijo Lizz haciendo una pose sexy.

-¡No lo es!-dijeron las parejas de las tres chicas no solteras del grupo.

Lizz solo hizo una mueca de niña pequeña y se llevó a su hermana gritando un ¡YA VERAN CUANDO TENGAMOS UN NOVIO JAMAIQUEÑO DE REVISTA!

-En verdad esas chicas son un poco molestas en ocasiones-dijo Soul suspirando y estrechando a Maka en sus brazos.

-Bueno son mis primas, son como cierta gatita contigo-dijo Kid riendo al ver la mueca de Soul.

-En verdad eres cruel… justo cuando me relajaba y estaba olvidando mis problemas en casa los traes de regreso-dijo Soul molesto.

-¡Vamos Soul, estando con tu dios deberías sentirte aliviado no molesto deberías poner una sonrisa en esa cara!-dijo Black Star formando una sonrisa en la cara de Soul mientras le movía los cachetes con las manos.

Soul solo intentó golpearlo sin poder asestar el golpe pues el chico lo esquivó.

-Vamos chicos ¿Por qué no mejor traen unas bebidas?-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo por el cómico espectáculo en el que Soul intentaba golpear a Star y Kid trataba de separarlos.

Los chicos solo suspiraron, cuando Tsubaki pedía algo con esa sonrisa no podían negarse pues ella de alguna manera había conseguido que todos sintieran que debían pagarle por los favores que les hacía. (acui: Tsubaki es muy buen y los atiende como consejera o simplemente escuchas sus problemas y propone soluciones, es por eso que en el grupo si ella pide algo es usual que lo hagan), así que asintieron y se fueron camino al bar a pedir algo de tomar.

-Bueno parece que ya se fueron…-dijo Tsubaki en un tono un poco alto que llamó la atención de Maka.

-Por fin-dijo Lizz asustando tanto a Maka como a Chrona.

-Imaginé que no te había ido lejos Lizz-san-dijo Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki… bien hecho-dijo dijo Paty con su pulgar arriba y sonrisa tonta sin entender muy bien porque su hermana y ella se habían estado escondiendo entre las rocas.

-Bien Maka vamos a lo importante… ¿qué paso entre ustedes el resto de la tarde a partir de que llegamos?, no se aparecieron en toda la tarde hasta que los llamamos- Lizz se sentó en una roca mientras observaba como Maka se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, Soul y yo… ambos estuvimos-Maka sentía como sus orejas comenzaban a sacar humo.

-Tuvieron sexo-dijo Lizz sin ninguna pena.

-Vamos Lizz no seas mala Maka es nueva en estos temas-Tsubaki a diferencia de Lizz entendía que su nueva amiga no era muy buena en esos temas.

-Pero no debería de apenarse digo no es como si Soul fuera un novato en eso, digo es un veterano en el tema de sexo, recuerdas cuantas…- cuando Lizz se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se calló inmediatamente.

-Soul es…-Maka parecía estar rodeada de una aura depresiva.

-Pero estoy segura de que Soul te quiere y él no lo hace con la misma intención que a las otras-dijo Lizz tratando de arreglarlo pero no funcionaba.

-Maka-chan ¿sabes qué edad tiene Soul?-dijo Tsubaki calmada.

-Sí- dijo Maka aun deprimida.

-Entonces como la persona lista que se que eres, entenderás que él ha vivido muchas cosas, pero te diré algo es la primera vez desde que lo conozco en que veo que es tan serio en una relación él es muy cuidadoso contigo, protector e incluso amoroso, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera y lo veras, Maka-chan tu eres la compañera que él estuvo esperando y aunque tuvo que vivir mucho para entenderlo y conocerte no debes sentirte mal-dijo Tsubaki con toda la sinceridad que pudo.

-Pero eso significa que con Janet… él-Maka solo pensaba en que todas esas increíbles sensaciones que Soul le había producido las había hecho con otras chicas pero sobre todo con Janet y ese nombre era tabú en su mente desde que la había conocido.

-Janet…Janet…Janet es todo lo que sabes decir, escucha Maka TÚ eres la novia de Soul tú eres la que está con él ahora, tú eres quien vive con él ahora, quien estará con él a partir de ahora, quien se comprometerá con él algún día, tendrás hijos y más blah, blah y blah-dijo Lizz empezando a resumir todo- esa chica es una zorra a quien no soportábamos, alguien que le daba más importancia a lo externo que a cualquier otra cosa, pesada, odiosa, lujuriosa, le caían mal las humanas y siempre había deseado estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia consiguiendo a alguien de las grandes familias y aunque lo consiguió al final no pudo ocultar su podrido interior- parecía que Lizz tenía algo contra Janet pues hacía muecas cada vez que pensaba en esa chica.

-Maka-chan tu eres el polo opuesto a Janet y es bueno que alguien como tu este con Soul es por eso que no debes angustiarte somos del equipo Maka-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

-¡Equipo Maka!-grito Paty.

-Yo creo que Maka es increíble por como es y todo lo que ha pasado-Chrona sorprendió a todas con su pequeño discurso.

Maka sonrió, eran buenas esas palabras de aliento pero no podía dejar de sentirse un poco mal puesto que el tener a Soul por completo no parecía tan cierto como antes.

-¿Qué hacen chicas?-dijo Kid llegando con las bebidas.

-Nada solo hablábamos de cosas de chicas-dijo Lizz- y parece que Chrona estaba interesada también.

Kid solo sonrió al menos su prometida se estaba integrando un poco.

-Black Star creo que estoy algo cansada deberíamos irnos-dijo Tsubaki bostezando y tras guiñarle el ojo a las demás las chicas entendieron la indirecta por esta vez dejarían que su querida amiga tuviera tiempo de arreglar las cosas con su novio de una vez.

-Igual nosotras Kid iremos a buscar algún chico y si no hay nada interesante nos iremos al cuarto, hasta mañana- dijo Lizz llevando a rastras a su hermana.

Chrona se excuso con Kid por lo mismo que Tsubaki así que esté acepto ir al cuarto y al final solo quedaron Maka y Soul.

-Vaya parece que todos están cansados desde muy temprano, ¿quieres seguir caminando o…?- Soul iba a sugerir algo cuando Maka contesto bruscamente "quiero regresar al cuarto"

El resto del trayecto al cuarto fue con un ambiente pesado que no le gusto nada a cierto vampiro de ojos escarlata.

-¿Qué pasa con este ambiente?-dijo el chico al cerrar la puerta.

-No pasa nada-dijo Maka.

-Algo debe de haber pasado, es inusual que haya esta clase de ambiente en una pareja que hace poco estaba en una cama matrimonial teniendo un momento romántico (aunque al final interrumpido)-dijo Soul abrazando a Maka.

"_No es como si Soul fuera un novato en eso, digo es un veterano en el tema de sexo, recuerdas cuantas…"_ La voz de Lizz resonó dentro de la cabeza de Maka en el momento en que Soul empezaba a besar su cuello y ella se alejó bruscamente sorprendiendo a su pareja.

-¿Maka?-preguntó Soul con los brazos aun simulando abrazar a alguien.

-No puedo, yo…-lo ojos de Maka se empezaron a humedecer.

-¿Maka qué pasa, dolió mucho? ¿Te lastimé? Puedo traer algo para…-Soul no entendía que pasaba.

-Ya sabes que hacer en estos casos, ¿no? Porque Soul es un veterano con las chicas-Maka no sabía porque actuaba de esa forma tan infantil sabía que Soul la amaba era solo que también sabía que no era como si esa experiencia hubiera sido igual para ella que con él.

-Maka pero que dices, ¿pasó algo? Porque te molestas-dijo Soul

-No me molesta, porqué me molestaría que Soul haya hecho con varias mujeres lo que hace conmigo, o que a Janet la haya abrazado más veces o que haya hecho lo mismo que conmigo por más tiempo-dijo Maka llorando como niña pequeña.

Soul por primera vez no sabía qué hacer, Maka usualmente no se quejaba además había mostrado ser muy madura pero esta actitud era nueva y por alguna razón… era increíblemente adorable y divertida, tanto que hizo que riera.

-¿Ahora te ríes? Los sabía para Soul yo…- la chica fue callada con un beso y mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su novio fue cargada a la cama.

-Maka, te amo… no lo digo por decir ni como compromiso para mi eres la criatura más interesante, hermosa y adorable que he conocido en toda mi existencia-dijo Soul limpiando sus lagrimas lamiéndolas encendiendo las mejillas de su novia –ve a todas las demás de esta forma, todas fueron pasatiempos que solo estaban ahí para entretenerme mientras llegaba mi dueña.

-¿Dueña?-

-Sí, mi dueña, Maka soy tuyo y aunque esta no fue mi "primera vez" como la tuya eres la primera con la que me he enajenado de esta forma a tal punto de quererte monopolizar por completo-dijo Soul- y ahora que has llegado deberías tomar responsabilidad.

Maka no pudo responder o más bien no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo Soul la estaba tocando con tal delicadeza que se sentía como si fuera algo muy precioso para él y aun en el momento en que las caricias y besos se volvieron intensos y apasionados ella se sentía plena porque ella era la "compañera" de Soul, el le había dicho que la amaba a ella, la había presentado ante Janet como su compañera y él la estaba amando solo a ella además podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser que Soul era sincero "_Soy una tonta_" pensó y después de pensar esto volvió a dejar que Soul la hiciera enloquecer hasta el punto de no pensar en nada coherente.

.

.

Maka se levantó un poco antes que Soul y gustosa acepto el abrazo de su pareja.

-Es la primera mañana que despertamos juntos en la misma cama-dijo Maka sonrojada.

-La primera de muchas, una vez que regresemos así será todas las mañanas, olvida tu cuarto- dijo Soul besando el cuello de Maka pidiéndole permiso para beber algo Maka solo lo abrazó hasta el punto de que su cuello tocó la boca de Soul y cerró los ojos.

Una vez que bebió lo que necesitaba Soul se paró y empezó a aplicarse el aceite especial para el Sol y Maka sin darse cuenta pudo apreciar el cuerpo escultural de su novio por supuesto sin evitar sonrojarse al pensar que el dueño de ese cuerpo había estado haciendo toda clase de cosas pervertidas con ella anoche y para colmo que ella había aceptado hacer de buena gana.

.

.

-Parecen recién casados-se quejo Lizz mientras desayunaban y haciendo que Maka se avergonzara.

-Vamos Lizz-san cuando encuentres a tu media naranja te pasara lo mismo-dijo Tsubaki sonriendo mientras se servía algo de jugo.

Lizz aun seguía molesta por estar en la playa soltera y de cuidadora de su hermanita.

-Ahora que lo pienso jamás vi que tu y Black Star fueran así-dijo Lizz.

-Bueno, el también tiene ese lado es solo que no lo demuestra tanto como Kid o Soul- la chica sonrió- pero definitivamente para mi él es el hombre más perfecto del mundo.

Las chicas la voltearon a ver interesadas cuando Tsubaki suspiro cual colegiala enamorada.

-No me lo parece-insistió Lizz.

-Tsubaki-chan ¿por qué no nos cuentas un poco sobre Black Star y tú?-pregunto Maka últimamente ella era el centro de atención ahora le tocaba a su querida amiga.

-Bueno les contaré- dijo Tsubaki sonriente

.

.

**Flash Back Tsubaki**

**(Hace 500 años. Japón algún poblado en algún lugar secreto)**

-Tsubaki, hija deberías ir a buscar a tu hermano- dijo mi madre mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina.

-Sí, claro-dije mientras me acomodaba mi ropa especial y me dirigía al bosque de asesinos/ninja.

Corrí hacia la dirección del campo de entrenamiento pero escuche una explosión y luego sentí un temblor.

Al llegar al lugar pude verlo… entre los escombros visiblemente causados por el pero desgraciadamente sin poder haber escapado (acui: solo le puede pasar a él) estaba un chico de cabellos azules y tatuaje de estrella en el hombro. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

**Continuara**

**Hola el próximo capítulo se tratara de Tsubaki x Black Star, por alguna razón quise empezar con esta clase de capitulo después de mucho tiempo inactiva pues quiero regresar con la historia de Maka y Soul con buenas ideas y al menos la suficiente inspiración para no dejar colgado el fanfic espero que lo entiendan y les guste porque esta pareja siento que casi no es tan explotada al menos no en comparación de Maka x Soul. Espero reviews gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores y prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Acui-san fuera.**


	14. Chapter 14 Estrella y Espadas parte 2

Bloody Night

Hola chicos aquí regresando justo como prometí, no dejaré este fic pues parece que tiene muchos fans y recientemente cuando vi la cantidad de leídos, favoritos y reviews me emocioné además de que últimamente tengo algunas cuantas ideas. Continuemos con la historia que para eso vienen.

.

.

Capitulo 14 Estrella y Espadas Parte 2

General Pov.

El chico parecía muy mal herido y Tsubaki se preguntó si estaba cuerdo pues no es normal tirar una avalancha de rocas encima de uno a menos que estuviera muy mal de la cabeza o bajo narcóticos o algo así pero antes de que se pudiera acercar algo la sorprendió.

-¡Waaa!- grito el chico saliendo de la montaña de rocas como si nada, parecía estar bien aunque cuando salió se tropezó mostrando que efectivamente no era inmune a esa clase de golpes –creo que me pasé un poco.

Tsubaki pensó en que ya estaba todo bien y empezaba a darse la vuelta para irse cuando escuchó algo caer y al darse la vuelta vio al chico en el suelo desmayado.

-Bueno parece que si le afectó el golpe- la chica no entendía muy bien a ese muchacho ¿acaso estaba bien de la cabeza? No es que fuera una experta en medicina pero no era normal que alguien saliera de unos escombros aparentemente bien para desmayarse unos centímetros después.

Tsubaki tomó al chico y lo llevó a la orilla del riachuelo cercano a la aldea –espera aquí iré por algo para atenderte- dijo la chica acomodando su mochila como una almohada mientras iba rápido a casa por algunas medicinas y algo para tapar al chico pues por regla de la aldea no se podían llevar a extraños ahí.

-¡Hermana!-dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Masamune-onisan!- dijo Tsubaki recordando de pronto la razón por la cual había salido de casa.

-¿Sucede algo pareces sorprendida?- el primogénito del clan Nakatsukasa miró a su hermana extrañado, usualmente ella era muy calmada pero parecía que algo la estaba inquietando.

-Veras, necesito ir por medicina a la aldea encontré un animal herido- la chica prefirió no decirle a su hermano que realmente era una persona y menos aun un hombre el que la esperaba inconsciente en el riachuelo.

-¿Y por qué no lo traes? ¿Es un perro del bosque?-el chico que siempre había querido tener una mascota y los perros del bosque eran bien conocidos por ser muy leales si les ayudaban.

-Bueno, algo así creo que es de una especie extraña (de cierta manera no mentí ya que ese tipo de persona lo era) pero no quiero alejarlo del bosque- a la chica se le hacía cada vez más difícil mentir –mamá quiere que la ayudes y mando a buscarte.

-Ah es cierto, prometí ayudarla con las entregas, vamos luego me cuentas más sobre ese animal extraño- con algo de suerte a su hermano se le olvidaría para la noche.

Al entrar a la casa Tsubaki se fue directo al closet donde estaba el botiquín y tomo dos sabanas y un cambio de ropa según sus cálculos la ropa de su hermano le quedaría de forma decente al muchacho.

Antes de que su madre le dijera algo la chica tomó un poco de carne y una cantimplora de la cocina y salió disparada al bosque donde buscó al chico sin poder encontrarlo _¿dónde estaba?_ Tsubaki estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar cuando escuchó un estruendo familiar cerca de ahí.

-Genial ahora no sé donde estoy ¿dónde quedó ese riachuelo de hace rato?- evidentemente al chico no se le daba bien el orientarse en lugares desconocidos y no entendía lo que era andar con sutileza por el bosque.

-Está a tu derecha-dijo Tsubaki llamando su atención desde un árbol cercano.

El chico la volteo a ver y por fin pudo verlo bien era un chico de estatura media algo moreno, quizá por el sol, ojos azules y cabello del mismo tono aunque parecía rebelde formando puntas que parecían ir en todas direcciones, parecía alguien foráneo y relativamente normal aunque por alguna extraña razón había algo en él que le hacía pensar lo contrario y pudo ver como los ojos del chico destellaron al verla.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el chico sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Era bonita, eso era obvio, melena negra como carbón recogida en una cola de caballo ojos color índigo un cuerpo atractivo definitivamente una mujer japonesa por sus facciones, pero aun así algo en ella le llamaba la atención.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, creo que merezco saber a quién ayudé hace poco- Tsubaki no estaba segura de si bajar del árbol o no y para su sorpresa el chico apareció a su lado a una velocidad inhumana.

-Así que fuiste tú quien me ayudó- el chico estaba algo pensativo pero tras darse cuenta de que no había presencia obscura alguna en esa chica solo sonrió y empezó con su característica presentación- Soy el dios Black Star el más increíble…

Si el chico iba a decir algo más no pudo pues por el peso extra en la rama esta se rompió y este cayó siendo su cara la que amortiguo la caída mientras que la chica simplemente cambió de rama con la gracia de un gato.

-Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, un placer conocerte Black Star-san- dijo la chica sonriendo de una forma tan dulce que el chico se olvido del dolor en su cara por unos segundos.

Tsubaki bajó de la rama ahora con más confianza y rasgando su bufanda para obtener algo de tela limpió la cara del chico que parecía ser propenso a caerse o atraer inevitablemente los golpes y caídas.

-Creo que debo curarte esos raspones, debes tener hambre traje algo de comida, un cambio de ropa y una manta por si tienes frio-dijo la chica entregándole la bolsa donde tenía todo –siéntete libre de usar y tomar lo que quieras.

Black Star se sorprendió, era la primera vez que después de presenciar todo aquello alguien, además de Soul y Kid, lo trataba bien y se quedaba.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de que Black Star se aseara y comiera algo con los modales que lo caracterizaban volvió a ver a la chica la cual lo veía entretenida y aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tsubaki- a la chica le sorprendió la informalidad que usaba pero algo le decía que simplemente esa era la forma de ser del chico -¿puedes decirme dónde estoy?

-Usualmente no respondería esa pregunta pero supongo que está bien esta vez, estas en el bosque de asesinos/ninjas cerca de la aldea de los Nakatsukasa- por alguna razón Tsubaki no quería guardarle secretos al chico.

-¿Nakatsukasa? Entonces al fin llegué-dijo Black Star con alivio –estuve buscando este lugar por mucho tiempo.

-¿Buscando?-preguntó la chica sin comprender, usualmente nadie venia a esas tierras.

-Sí, veras estoy buscando a alguien, un prófugo de la justicia que logró colarse a su villa y creo que está buscando algo aquí-dijo Black Star poniendo una cara seria por primera vez sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¡¿Prófugo?! ¡¿Colarse?!... Black Star-san ¿Está seguro de que está hablando en serio?- estaban hablando de que alguien se había infiltrado en una aldea de asesinos ninjas no era cualquier lugar donde alguien podría entrar sin ser detectado.

-Sí, nuestros contactos lo vieron entrar a la aldea hace poco y aun no ha salido- Black Star comió un poco más de la carne y le dio otro trago a la cantimplora, definitivamente tenía que terminar esto antes de que le empezara a dar hambre y tuviera que cazar algo, no podía entender eso de alimentarse de un solo ser como le decían sus amigos, eso de enamorarse y pertenecer a un compañero no era su estilo además jamás había encontrado alguien que lo entendiera ni que le interesara para estar con él o ella (recordemos que lo vampiros pueden ser heterosexuales u homosexuales) .

-Disculpe pero nadie salvo usted ha estado cerca de la aldea-Tsubaki se sentía perdida aun.

-Háblame de tu, me molestan esas cortesías innecesarias, verás me mandaron aquí porque soy experto en hacer trabajos encubiertos, rápidos y limpios, si me entiendes así que solo estaré aquí por poco tiempo hasta que encuentre lo que estoy buscando y me voy- Black Star sacó el pase que le habían dado para cuando llegara- este es mi pase.

Tsubaki lo examinó definitivamente era un pase de invitado auténtico, pero hasta donde sabía el clan Nakatsukasa solo dejaba pasar a pocos individuos a su aldea para que Black Star tuviera ese pase debía de ser o conocer a alguien muy importante.

-Entonces, Black Star, permíteme escoltarte a la aldea como todo invitado se lo merece- Tsubaki se levanto y guiando a Star por el bosque lo llevó a la pequeña aldea.

Justo al traspasar la entrada un grupo de asesinos apareció ante ellos, entre ellos su hermano y su padre.

-¿Quién es él?- inquirió Sanjuro algo molesto por ver a su hija en compañía de un hombre.

-Padre, él es un invitado-dijo Tsubaki haciendo una reverencia a su padre y mostrándole el pase.

El hombre tomo rápidamente el pase y sin dejar de vigilar al chico que estaba algo cerca de su pequeña lo examinó.

-Ya veo, así que tenemos a esa clase de invitados esta vez, acompáñeme lo llevaré con el líder-dijo indicándole a Black Star que lo siguiera y justo cuando se marchaban este volteo a ver a Tsubaki.

-¿Tsubaki no vendrá con nosotros?- los compañeros y Masamune se sorprendieron por la forma tan personal de llamar a la chica y también se asustaron un poco al ver la reacción de su jefe quien parecía haber recibido un golpe.

-Black Star ellos te guiaran con nuestro líder yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí ahora- otro golpe a Sanjuro desde cuando su pequeña hablaba así con otro hombre que no fuera Masamune o él, ese hombre era peligroso.

-Pero tú me salvaste y me trajiste hasta aquí y aun no te lo he recompensado no puedes dejar al dios Black Star así-dijo Black Star sin captar en absoluto las miradas asesinas de Sanjuro cada vez que hablaba con Tsubaki.

-Supongo, que si lo pones así, sería de mala educación no acompañarte hasta el lugar del líder si ya te traje hasta aquí, además aun no revisan tus heridas-Tsubaki tampoco parecía prestarle atención a su padre y ya se había acostumbrado a que el chico se adulara a sí mismo tanto.

-Bien, esta decidido tú me acompañaras, gracias por venir a recibirme pero Tsubaki me llevara- dijo Black Star caminando pero fue detenido por Sanjuro.

-Creo que no entiende, por protocolo debemos acompañarlo, ¿verdad muchachos?- no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que si no le daban la razón a ese padre celoso acabarían golpeados hasta quedar irreconocibles en algún rincón así que los asentimientos y el _¡así es, jefes!_ No tardaron en aparecer.

Black Star no le tomó importancia y empezó a caminar con Tsubaki a su lado y su escolta. Sin darse cuenta entablo una agradable charla con la chica como si fuera de lo más normal sobre el lugar y sin darse cuenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió a gusto al hablar con alguien que no eran sus amigos (acui: claro que Sanjuro había querido lanzarse contra él en más de una ocasión en el viaje solo siendo parado por sus soldados y su hijo). Al llegar al edificio central les abrieron la puerta y entraron.

El corredor obscuro parecía no tener fin pero Black Star no se impaciento mucho pues Tsubaki pudo entretenerlo lo suficiente para que no empezara a quejarse.

-Hace mucho que no tenemos visitantes- dijo una voz profunda.

-Sí, así parece- dijo Star sin inmutarse al ver hombre que apareció sentado frente a él. Un hombre alto y algo musculoso se levantó al verlo tenía el cabello café y sus ojos verdes brillantes.

-¿A qué se debe su visita señor Star?-parecía que él hombre ya sabía quién era el visitante, lastima Black Star siempre estaba dispuesto a presentarse.

-Vengo a buscar algo relacionado con esto- dijo lanzándole lo que parecía un trozo de tela.

-No hay ninguno aquí-dijo el hombre reconociendo el olor.

-Lo sé, no es uno de ellos, es uno de sus aliados pero no deja de ser peligroso, esta por convertirse en uno-

-Y por eso mandaron a uno de los suyos a por él-completo el hombre- bien puedes buscarlo, pero termina pronto y vete, no quiero problemas aquí.

-Gracias- dijo Black Star algo cansado del protocolo, debieron haber mandado a alguien más.

-Como sea, creo que sería más rápido si pongo a alguien a tu cargo, tal vez Masamune…-antes de que el hombre terminara Black Star cogió el brazo de Tsubaki.

-Si me vas a ofrecer un guía que sea ella-dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Tsubaki-chan?-el hombre se extraño un poco pero no le dio importancia –si eso quieres.

_¡¿Qué?!- _fue todo lo que pudo pensar Sanjuro ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él? Definitivamente ese "visitante" era su enemigo. Nadie se acercaría a su bebe. Y los otros vieron como lentamente un aura obscura se formaba en su jefe mientras el invitado reía y le decía a Tsubaki que tendría que tratar a su dios bien por el tiempo que se quedara haciendo que el aura de Sanjuro aumentara.

-Esto va ser muy molesto- dijo Masamune suspirando.

.

.

Continuará.

Hasta aquí el capi de esta semana si puedo subiré el otro pronto la verdad esta historia ya la tengo masomenos planeada y con esta historia se explicaran un poco algunas cosas sobre los compañeros y el Kishin además de que podremos ver algo de comedia por parte de un padre celoso (Sanjuro) que no sea el padre de Maka. Espero sus reviews y nos veremos muy pronto.

ACUI-SAN fuera.


End file.
